


Life Is Never As It Seems...

by Oreolover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, mature content, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreolover/pseuds/Oreolover
Summary: Where Kyungsoo's life with the ever so perfect boyfriend Kim Kai comes crashing down the day he meets the Kris Wu...... But then again, life is never as it seems.





	1. The Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I originally started writing on AFF and just recently thought of cross-posting it over for those that use AO3 instead - I'll try and add the chapters quicker on this platform to catch up with AFF since it's already gotten quite far.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a warning 'Cheating' is literally the foundation of this story therefore I wouldn't suggest reading it unless you're comfortable.

 

##### January 14th 

********

 

 

Kyungsoo had a great boyfriend whom he loved dearly; he'd never deny it for anyone, but he couldn't help but be captivated by the man sitting across him. There was something about him that would make his eyes linger on him, until brought out of trance at the mention of his name, yet it wasn't for long before he'd unconsciously started staring again.

 

They were currently at Kai’s birthday party. This year he’d chosen to celebrate it with his friends, at a club partying the night away, not that Kyungsoo minded much, though if he'd been asked, he'd have preferred the usual. Just the two of them some dinner, some wine and alone time. Yet here he was stuck with more than ten of Kai's dearest friends in a jammed packed, loud and sweaty club. He hates sweat. It wasn't too pleasant, no it was horrible, but for Kai he tried his utmost to have a good time.

 

It was probably the first time that he'd met all of his boyfriend's friends; all at once for that matter, and even with his vague recollection of them he'd only managed to recognize a handful; that being Taemin, Luhan and Sehun.

 

Taemin, is whom his boyfriend considers as his bestest best friend; his brother from another mother; believe this or not but Kai started it himself. They were like twins separated at birth, there was no other reason they could be so similar to each other. The only difference was that his boyfriend was much manlier than Taemin was feminine. He wasn't a girl or girly, but you'd definitely take a double take with him.

 

Lu Han is a good friend of his boyfriend who was a senior in his high school, when he was just a freshman. Obviously, they didn't hang out then but small world; they ended working in the same firm and of course grew closer.

 

Lastly, Sehun is his boyfriend's same age friend from college, apparently they didn't have any classes together but frequented the same dance club, hence their acquaintance. The two of them were probably the closest due to age but he couldn't be so sure with the way they bickered all the time, like kids. It was strange but he didn't bother questioning it.

 

The rest were a lost cause, and he wasn't going to bother learning them, except for the one sitting right in front of him; the one who caught his attention the whole night.

 

The one who introduced himself as Kris.

 

He was passed understanding why this stranger had him so caught up, figuring that there was just something different, mysterious even captivating about him. Not to mention but he was just unlike his boyfriend and his group of friends. A completely different class, entity and if he were honest with himself, he didn't know why he would even hang around with them.

 

Not that there was something wrong with them, they were nice for one...

 

He glanced over at them, shuddering at the sight of his boyfriend and his friends egging another to down his pint all in one go, with a ridiculous call of, 'chug, chug, chug'

 

Maybe there was a little bit wrong with them.

 

Precisely, why he was so curious. His boyfriend was playful, childish, very much still living in the essence of his youth at the age of twenty-three, whereas Kris was the epitome of serious not even shedding a curious glance towards Kai and his clique's drinking game absorbed in his drink and his phone, checking his watch at every other occasion.

 

Even the way they interacted with the others was different. Kai wouldn't hesitate to shout down the table, over the blaring music, just to make conversation, bounding out of his seat, slinging his arms over the shoulders of his friends. Kris on the other hand, would barely even talk, using gestures if necessary, if he did talk it would barely be above a whisper to those surrounding him.

 

It was frustratingly obvious how much older he seemed to be oozing with a sense of maturity and experience that his own boyfriend didn't have; forget his boyfriend as he's still young, but even Luhan didn't have it and he was the oldest of Kai's friends; well the ones he bothered remember of course.

 

The more he dwells on it, the more it seems kind of sexy, and not exactly to him; but clearly to the curious glances that befell his way, personally he is just intrigued by someone of such stature around him.

 

Not only that but he was sort of hot; he'd heard from some guy next to him; Mark or something like that, not very discreetly ogling this Kris guy like an animal looking for a mate.

 

He gets it though.

 

His features were sharp, his jaw, distinct; thick eyebrows and mesmerising soft looking plump lips.

 

Maybe it was simply the way the dark lights and strobe lights casted upon him but he simply couldn't find any imperfections which doesn't make sense because everyone has some; even he has some his eyes for sure, he hates how they're all big and round and it doesn't help that his boyfriend calls him owl-eyes sometimes and he thinks that they're scary and ugly.

 

It just was not possible for single person to be able to excel humanity like this. If we went by dramas, then this guy was the ideal visual of man.

 

He was so damn tall, at least a head and a half taller than him; if not then two heads. He would've quite like to remain a good amount of hopeful about his lack of height; it enough that his boyfriend was a little taller than him. If you could just imagine what he'd felt guy greeting Kris whilst he standing next to his boyfriend; He cannot even fathom how he'd once been so confident about his height.

 

He was like the Ken dolls his little sister's Barbie crushed on; wait, he doesn't have a sister but that wasn't the point, the point is that Kris is perfectly sculpted to fit his demeanour; mature, chic, mysterious and handsome; and he stands by Sculpted because no one can be born that way.

 

To keep it simple Kris is an overly attractive man and Kyungsoo feels as though he's just fallen into one of Kai's typical sappy manga's.

 

Despite all of the above, he's adamant that his immense praise and somewhat worship of the stranger in front of him isn’t a clear reflection of his; blatant, attraction to him; because he's not and in fact that would be a misunderstanding since he already has a boyfriend.

 

He loves Kai, nor was he as fickle as some other people around him whom just seemed so desperate and so willing to toss their partner’s away just to speak to him.

 

Kyungsoo simply finds himself observing a newly found species in a vast ocean of men still acting like post-pubescent teens. It can't be helped, he's a creature of curious nature and if that means losing sight of the birthday boy; who actually happens to be his boyfriend, for this good looking man than so be it.

 

There possibly couldn't be anything wrong with that, right... At least that was what he intended on keeping to until he noticed Kris briefly staring at him too; not curiously but knowingly, and he sure that he's messed up.

 

He feigns ignorance shrugging off the embarrassment hoping that the flush on his cheeks doesn't give him away and downs his drink in haste. Of course now he's just about making a fool of himself almost choking.

 

Luckily, any further humiliation was halted with a napkin pressed to his lips. Kyungsoo looks up finding the damned guy he'd been staring at offering him a napkin with a slightly apologetic look; at least he knows his lack of tact caused this. Kyungsoo took the tissue out of his hands, silently thanking him as much as he really hadn't wanted to.

 

At least Kris seemed to have some sense not to say anything, nodding back in response and taking a sip of his own; making Kyungsoo feel at somewhat at ease until he spotted that small smirk again.

 

For goodness sake, maybe he is doing something wrong.

 

 

-

 

 

There were familiar arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders embracing him back into a warm hug. He closed his eyes savouring the gentle touch, inhaling the scent that wafted around his nose disturbing his sinuses in a good way. He knew this scent very well. In fact he'd bought it; the rich woody scent reminding of the man who was wearing it.

 

“Jongin-ah~”

 

He was one of the only few people who actually called him by his birth name. Initially, he'd opposed to it preferring the alias name he used as a young performer, but quickly, and without much choice; because he'd been insisted on calling something special and endearing and his real name was just perfect, he got used to it.

 

It was like a trademark, his boyfriend would know straight away who it was, whenever he called him by that.

 

Kai squeezed tighter, just enough for him to completely feel around him, without feeling any pain.

 

Kyungsoo stretched his hand upwards, placing it just above Kai’s arms holding him in place, ceasing the steady rocking that was making him a bit dizzy with all this heat, noise and alcohol he'd consumed. He couldn't say he was drunk or even tipsy, he just need a change of environment; air. It was like he was getting high from the ambience alone.

 

“Come and dance with me,” Kai whispered, the words tingling against Kyungsoo’s ears.

 

Unlike Kai he wasn't a dancer; not at all, it just didn't co-ordinate with his movements. It probably didn't help that he hated partaking in the activity even for Kai. Even the thought of trying made him shudder. Nope. Dancing just wasn't for him, he'd prefer watching Kai from the side.

 

“I’ll watch you, go and dance with your friends” Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly just the way Kai likes it.

 

_Can't you be sweet?_

 

He grumbled at him, at first he was taken aback but eventually he'd decided it was worth the try, if that’s how Kai wanted him to be.

 

He hoped it would ease him off and he wouldn’t try bothering him about it any further. Thankfully, it worked and as expected Kai gave in.

 

“Fine…” Kai sauntered off in search of some of his friends whom Kyungsoo had just noticed were no longer at the table.

 

He did a quick glance around their booth, noticing that there was barely anyone there anymore except for him and a couple of Kai’s friends, whose names he didn’t remember. They were engaged in conversation as they drank and he didn’t want to get involved knowing it would be awkward.

 

So he headed for the washroom not wanting to be alone at the booth; thinking maybe he should have went with Kai after all.

 

He shakes the daft thought out of his head; because he should never regret refusing to dance. Kyungsoo decided he’d freshen himself up then hit the bar. At least there he wouldn’t be expected to know anyone and he'd have good sight of his boyfriend.

 

 

-

 

 

Kyungsoo was just drying off his hands when he'd heard someone enter the washroom. It made him feel at ease because when he came in there wasn’t a single person lingering in the bathroom and the club is packed; so that is somewhat strange.

 

Now that there was someone with him he feels more reassured that it's okay to be in here.

 

All of a sudden the door locks; not just any old stall door; which he could see through the mirror besides there wasn’t anyone in sight, but the main one. He could've been scared shitless, but chose to stay calm, reasoning that cleaner must’ve thought no one was in there and locked him in. It happens and it made just enough sense to calm his racing heart.

 

With that in mind he continued with his business finally walking towards the exit when he saw a tall figure looming with his back against the door...

 

Kris.

 

This wasn't at all what he expected.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was there nor why he'd locked the door and wasn’t too curious to know either. He'd stopped paying attention to Kris after their little exchange earlier so he was quite surprised to see him here standing against the door, again, with a smug grin on his face.

 

Kyungsoo refrained from ensuing any signs of fear on his face. Maybe there was a valid reason to why Kris had suddenly barricaded them in.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, wasn’t it?”

 

He presses one of his long fingers against his plump bottom lip, as though he were in thought. Kyungsoo has his doubts that they were anything good judging by his tone. He already doesn't like this guy.

 

He didn’t bother responding to him because they didn’t know each other nor did he feel the need to acknowledge him. Besides he still feels awkward from earlier.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Calmly he looks past him towards the door debating his odds as to whether he’ll be able swiftly pass Kris and leave the restroom, the more he strides in his general direction hands stuffed into his pockets.

 

“Nothing that would bother you... I mean considering it looked like you wanted to say or do something to me"

 

He closes the distance between them to a good five centimetres. Kyungsoo frowns at the sudden invasion of his personal space; no way was he having it.

 

“Well it’s bothering me. Can you move please and just for your information, I wasn't staring at you, I’m just curious since I've never seen you around Kai before.”

 

He holds up his hands placing them upon Kris’ chest with some sort of push force, which essentially should be refraining Kris from coming any closer but it doesn’t seem to be working to his benefit.

 

“I’m pretty sure you were staring for a while at that. At first I thought it was my eyes playing up; maybe he’s looking elsewhere; maybe it’s a condition, why would Kai’s boyfriend be staring at me”

 

“I wasn’t –“

 

“Then unconsciously you bit your lips, shaking it all off with a smile when Kai accidently barged into you trying to get around to Taemin… now I must admit you’ve got me curious too; or whatever we’re labelling this as”

 

“What are you talking about, I don’t recall”

 

Kyungsoo tries to step away but is held back as Kris takes a hold of his wrists keeping his palms against his chest.

 

“I didn’t think you would when you were lost in your thoughts about me right?”

 

“It wasn’t about you”

 

Kyungsoo could only think of lying in this situation, what good would it do him if he admitted to his boyfriend’s friend that he was thinking about him; actually _curious_ sounds a lot safer.

 

“Your telling me that you didn’t once think about me, my looks or my body… why do I find that so hard to believe Do Kyungsoo”

 

“I don’t care what you believe, let go of me…”

 

His eyes widened in shock as Kris let’s go of him, only to pull him towards him again. Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back the gasp as his face lands upon his chest.

 

"I can’t. I don’t even know how you’ve done it but you have,”

 

He tried but he just couldn’t hold out. Kyungsoo had him feeling some kind of way that he couldn’t explain.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, let go”

 

Kyungsoo would've moved back if he could move his arms but he couldn’t with Kris holding them firm against his sides completely incapacitating him with his strength.

 

He didn’t get it. There were so many others out there, so many who’d want to give an arm and leg for him to pay attention. It isn't supposed to be like this, this wasn’t his intent but it's much too late to back down.

 

He looked up at him just about to say something further regarding his strange comments yet the words were lost in the depths of his throat with how close he realised they were. Kyungsoo swallows down nervously avoiding any form contact.

 

“I don’t know but I want you just as much as you want me”

 

Kyungsoo was beyond lost, far from able to digest the incredulity that Kris was spouting from his mouth.

 

When had he ever highlighted that he wanted him, that he was attracted when they both know he has a boyfriend; and to make matters worse he knows said boyfriend.

 

That aside even if he was in looks, his narcissistic personality does not grant his looks justice. He thinks he gets it now, this whole nonchalant chic demeanour is a cover up for his inner psycho; who attacks men in public lavatories and telling them about his delusional fantasies.

 

He smirks looking up at him with a disgusted glare.

 

“This is fucking ridiculous... Do you hear yourself, have you lost your mind. Are you seriously coming on to me, your friend's boyfriend; and I have serious doubts about your friendship, and worse at his birthday party”

 

He puts more force in twisting his wrists out his hold managing to free one; giving them a bit of breathing distance which would do for now.

 

“Fine I’m sorry, it must have come across as rude staring at you and all, especially with it being the first time meeting you but you need to get this into your delusional head. I am not interested – “

 

He blanked out a little surprise at the scenario; it certainly is fascinating the way things play out. Almost spellbinding that one could feel as though they’ve experienced or witnessed something previously.

 

Kris never liked the idea of already knowing where things were going; especially knowing the outcome was almost never good. He wouldn’t let it happen again, nor would he run. He was going to take control.

 

He’d barely registered his actions, until the bathroom was encased in total silence; save for the sound of Kyungsoo’s sharp breath. His lips were against Kyungsoo’s chaste but lingering.

 

It was only then had realised that he told Kyungsoo he was about to kiss him and it just happened.

 

Kris pulls back a little letting the situation sink in for them both.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in both shock and confusion, he’d just manage to catch what Kris said but didn’t think he’d be ballsy; or stupid, enough to kiss his friends’ boyfriend and he clearly was nowhere near drunk.

 

“You –“

 

“I don’t know… I just –“

 

He doesn’t think much before leaning back into him relentless this time, a free hand curling around Kyungsoo’s nape bringing him closer.

 

“Stop-“

 

Kyungsoo finally begins to see sense gasping in protest; he couldn’t understand why Kris was doing this. His brain is a mess trying to think of all the defence mechanisms he’d learnt in his younger years to save himself from sticky situations; not that any of them ever worked but it would have been worth the shot if he could at least remember one of them, instead of pathetically beating upon Kris’ chest.

 

He gently tugs the baby hairs on his nape, his head tilting backwards as he takes his plump bottom lips between his teeth, suckling on it like a lollipop as Kyungsoo moans beating his chest in evident protest.

 

He couldn’t going to stop he knew it was just a matter of time before Kyungsoo would realise he’s enjoying this more than he thinks he is. He knew it’s just his nosy subconscious thinking too much, nagging him that this wasn’t right when it clearly felt the opposite; at least for him it is.

 

Kris tugs down on the locks a little harder hoping to catch Kyungsoo off guard and coax him into granting him entrance but he was tough and relentless his lips remaining motionless and shut despite the faint moans rising in his throat.

 

He smirks into the kiss letting go of Kyungsoo’s other arm that he’d been holding behind his back in favour of cradling his arms around his thighs and effortlessly lifting him up to his hip level.

 

Kyungsoo huffs in shock finding himself suddenly off the floor, he doesn’t waste anytime gripping onto Kris’s shoulder, fingers digging into him; only the slightest bit amazed that Kris could lift him up so easily despite the compromising situation.

 

Kris takes Kyungsoo’s distraction as an opportunity to kiss him passionately, tongue exploring his every nook and cranny as if he was hunting for treasure.

 

He breaks away from his tangent of thoughts reminding himself this was not the moment or time to be intrigued by another man’s strength when the same said man has him pinned against the wall with his tongue in his mouth; and that this really shouldn't feel anything but terrible but Kyungsoo is far from a liar.

 

It becomes harder to resist knowing that Kris was reluctant to let him go and that the kiss was dangerously enticing.

 

He can’t help it but has enough control to keep himself from looking desperate, taking the lightest of baby steps from lightly brushing his tongue against Kris’ to gently sucking on him.

 

Before sense could even catch up with him, Kyungsoo was already lost in Kris’ feverish touch.

 

The hands that were once beating against his chest were around Kris' neck teasing through his soft brown hair.

 

The lips that were protesting for him to stop were moaning eager for more.

 

The legs that were squirming to touch the floor were wrapped comfortably around his hips holding himself up.

 

Something in him knew that if Kris didn't stop anytime soon, he'd lose even more control of his emotions and could possibly end up letting him take him in the bathroom because he held that much control over him. He felt drugged, drunken and barely rational, all because of a pair of lips.

 

He likes to think that he is eager for this to end almost ecstatic that Kris' kisses were no longer fervent and turning into softer, slower pecks placed fully on his lips; which he refuses to admit that he enjoyed just as much.

 

Slowly feels himself being eased to the ground and finally they part, short of breath with swollen red lips much to Kris’ amusement; again that smirk returned to his face, and Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that this time he'd expected it.

 

“Should I keep my stance that you’re interested in me to myself or are you finally coming to terms with it”

 

Kris runs his thumb against Kyungsoo's swollen lip, burning with pride knowing that he did that. He’s the one who dishevelled him right here in the restroom and Kyungsoo enjoyed every moment of it.

 

Kyungsoo looked gorgeous, it’s a shame he couldn’t leave his mark on him but he thought optimistically, there’s always a next time. This really isn’t a part of the plan but it is what is.

 

Kyungsoo swats his hand away scoffing at him with the roll of his eyes. It’s shame he always so smug because clearly his mouth knew better things than talk; and this really shouldn’t be in his mind at all.

 

“Keep it to your fucking self, how can I be interested when you forced me into it, I had no choice – “

 

Kris draws closer to him close enough for their lips to brush in the slightest, unlike the last time he finds Kyungsoo’s eyes falling shut. He can’t stop the smug grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open when he realises nothing is happening the slightest hue of disappointment painting his eyes and Kris caves tilting into a languid chaste kiss.

 

“Fine, let’s say that you’re not interested now…”

 

Kris steps away from Kyungsoo to fix himself up.

 

“But I’m sure you will be,”

 

He winks at Kyungsoo that signature smirk never once leaving his face.

 

If he wasn’t so unpredictable, handsome and mesmerising...

 

... He would've totally punched him in the gut.

 

But right now he couldn’t even function as much to make another sharp sassy retort as he usually would.

 

“Until next time Do Kyungsoo”

 

Kris takes his hand in his pressing it his lips, leaving Kyungsoo alone to ponder in the washroom.

 

Honestly Kyungsoo has no clue as to what had just happened except for the fact that he had let this stranger kiss him; his boyfriends’ friend in fact, and gasps as the dreaded reality finally starts sinking in, startling the stranger who just walked into the washroom.

 

“Shit!”

 

 

 

-

 

 


	2. Getting Over Things

##### February 3rd

 

He hadn’t even registered what he’d done, it was as if his brain was controlling him without him even being aware of his next few actions, he wasn’t entirely upset but nor was he anywhere near disappointed in himself because he wasn’t quite ready.

 

He didn’t feel clean either and nothing made him feel better about it, not even scrubbing his skin red and sore, brushing his teeth with half the tube, drowning himself with mouthwash, made the feeling of him against him, or the feeling of being toyed with disappear.

 

He felt like crap, because it was getting harder to focus on his boyfriend with the pent up anger and frustration of himself, because he could've stopped it, really, with more effort Kris wouldn’t have had his way with him. It was all because he'd enjoyed that somehow it ended up the way it did.

 

If he hadn’t been so in awe over Kris none of this would've happened.

 

Kyungsoo felt like a sinner. 

 

He felt disgusted having done what he hates the most, even if he hadn’t intended it. He let it happen and that's the problem.

 

He isn’t ready to kiss Kai because he feels he isn’t deserving of it. Kyungsoo didn’t deserve to have someone loving and doting towards him, if he could let someone else touch him in the only way Kai should.

 

Kyungsoo considers it as his own form of self-punishment, as though this is what he deserves for enjoying kissing someone who wasn’t his own boyfriend.

 

A part of him that wanted to tell the truth to Kai but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Kyungsoo is scared that he’ll feel disgusted just looking at him that he’d start hating him and eventually lose him. 

 

The worst would be Kai not believing him and brandishing him a liar. He couldn't let himself become that even if he's gradually walking in that direction. He knew that in this lose-lose situation he was better off keeping it all to himself and get over it without letting it run him to the ground.

 

It isn’t as though he'd ever see Kris again, they hadn't had a reason to nor did they know each other, they practically lived in two different worlds and knowing this made him feel some sort of ease, until Kris' words last words flash through his mind. 

 

They were somehow bound to meet once more but Kyungsoo didn’t know the specifics like when and where and this worries him more than anything.

 

The feeling of not being able to prepare oneself for the expected unexpected and when; no if that ever happens would he prevent it, would he ever be able to tell Kai.

 

“I’m sorry… you scared me…”

 

Kyungsoo smiles wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, his head resting against his chest with a heavy sigh.

 

He brushes aside all the hypothetical thoughts and scenarios coming to terms with one thing that is for sure:

 

He still has Kai.

 

“I guess the fearless do have fears after all”

 

 

 

##### March 7th

 

Kyungsoo's eyes were glued to the bright flashing of the television screen, yet he hadn’t a clue what he was watching however it certainly had his attention; not because of the popular casts whose names are lost somewhere in the back of his mind; the only thing coming to mind being _That guy with the terrible perm, boxy teeth and overly thick framed glasses who’s famous for talking;_  he's sure that description would not even pass on Google, but because it's actually quite funny watching the cast suffer in different scenarios and games where only one person can win.

 

Survival of the fittest; sounds a lot like his place of work. 

 

His work schedules make it somewhere near impossible to catch up with the times; he is sure, he's only contracted to forty hours but somehow he's coax into a lot more than necessary and he can’t seem do anything but nod appreciatively.

 

He's so comfortable that his brain has robotically programmed his arm to reel his hand into the bag of chips in his lap every ten seconds and stuff it in to his mouth a moment later, which he really shouldn’t be considering he’s cooking dinner and Kai is due home in a good ten minutes; give or take another ten minutes, and it’ll ruin his appetite yet all his sense of care has been sold ludicrously cheap on the black market. 

 

At this rate Kyungsoo chooses to set everything aside and practically live off snacking.

 

“I’m home…”

 

He hears from the entryway along with the sound of shoes being flung off feet, Kyungsoo winces at the sound of each shoe hitting the wall before falling wherever. His eyes roll back into his head as he knowing he's going to have to fix that.

 

Kai shuffles into the living room tugging off his tie tossing it on one of their chairs along with his satchel; he's going to have to fix that too.

 

His free hand muses his permed hair; that looked ten-thousand times better than that guy on the TV, walking towards him planting a chaste kiss on his temple carrying on towards the bedroom before Kyungsoo even has the time to greet him back.

 

“Dinner’s almost ready”

 

He shouts after him getting an incoherent grunt in response.

 

 

-

 

 

They managed to get dinner done with Kai swallowing down almost everything he’d put on the table; except for his own plate but he doesn't doubt that he certainly could’ve, putting a small smile on his face because it feels nice knowing that someone enjoys his food, even if that person was only his _almost_ glutton boyfriend, who if could eat for a living certainly would.

 

Give him a lifetime supply of fried chicken and he’ll make it happen. Kyungsoo winces at the thought.

 

Then they ended up in front of the TV again. There really isn’t much to do, considering it was getting past nine and they both had work early in the morning tomorrow and Kyungsoo was lacking that _t_ _hrilling_ _adventure_ _bone_ in his body right now to even think of leaving the comfort of their home, in search of something _adventure-y_ and _couple-y_ that they could do right now.

 

So TV it was with re-runs of ‘Friends’ that he’d seen near fifty times in his life already; so much so that he was probably able to act the part of Joey Tribbiani and nail it.

 

He had his back against the sofa hands aimlessly patting down Kai’s legs; which the younger had flung over his own, as he battles a fierce battle with sleep. He couldn’t knock back not when he still had the dishes to do.

 

Kyungsoo knew he should've ignored Kai’s incessant pleads to join him in the living room and just done the dishes when they’d finished eating. His limbs were sore and he's tired and knows there was absolutely no point in asking his boyfriend because Kai sure as hell wouldn’t even go near the kitchen to clean it; even for a blow job, so it was all down to him.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

He nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s neck, hands reaching forward to take Kyungsoo’s in his own. Kai had known his boyfriend had been lost in his own thoughts, when he’d asked him several times to pass the remote and didn’t get a response.

 

“Nothing…”

 

Kyungsoo looks down watching as he makes himself comfortable against him like a cat, which he’ll probably keep to himself because Kai is a dog person; and would probably argue with himself; because he really won’t bother listening, for ten minutes straight about how dogs are way better than cats.

 

He knew that if it weren’t for his allergies their house would kennel right now; thank goodness.

 

Kai smiles at a clueless looking Kyungsoo, who is still very much lost in his thoughts. It's sort of cute, but he’ll certainly keep to himself because he doesn’t need yet another recap of the whole _stop-pinning-your-idealistic-twink-fantasies-on-me-I’m-a-fucking-man-not-a-damn-dog_ again; which totally happened when he’d called him cute for getting flour in his hair.

 

It isn’t as funny as it sounds; Kyungsoo who usually caves in had never been anymore overbearing and draining during that argument, but honestly he knows that Kyungsoo is still a little cute at heart especially when bites those plump lips when they're having sex-

 

He is not going to admit that he felt something tugging at gut but that doesn’t sound half bad right now, he could do with the stress relief. Even if it cuts into his sleep and has him aching sore in the morning, because the feeling of satisfaction and relaxation from his release would totally be worth it.

 

“You know what I’m thinking of right now?”

 

Kyungsoo hold back a heavy groan that he could practically feel in his stomach because he knows the look and he’s really not interested in that of all things right now.

 

All he wants is to clean the dishes, the kitchen and get some shuteye.

 

God, he genuinely hates his boss for turning him into a hermit, not that he was ever interested in intimacy that much; his sex drive had always been extremely low, but now the thought of any sex had him cringing and shuddering in distaste, he'd quite rather get some sleep than get hard.

 

“No...I don't”

 

Kai hums in thought his fingers lazily running along Kyungsoo’s inner thigh.

 

“I was thinking that our bed is probably cold right now and we should go heat it up”

 

The words suggestively roll off his tongue, his hand now settling near Kyungsoo’s crotch.

 

Kyungsoo grabs Kai’s hands moving them away from himself and on his lap, letting his head fall upon his humming in thought.

 

Just how was he supposed to break it to his boyfriend that he doesn't want to do anything with him without being harsh. He lightly smacks his own lips, cursing himself for his sharp tongue and Kai for being so damn sensitive; you’d think he’d understand him by now.

 

“Then I should get to washing those dishes, you won’t be able to sleep with the smell of food…”

 

“Are you fucking serious, I was suggesting _we have_ _sex_ not radiate our bed with our _sleep-heat_ ”

 

“ _Sleep-heat…_ That’s sounds so stupid… oh my god”

 

Kyungsoo rolls back against the chair in peels of laughter because it really did sound stupid and Kai looks so determined and serious saying it.

 

“Urgh… Kyungsoo, it’s not funny”

 

Kai sits back rolling his eyes at Kyungsoo who reclines further away from him and his advances. It's surprising he's still in the mood with his boyfriend cackling in his face about how much of an idiot he is.

 

“No, it’s not funny. It’s stupid but your face makes it hilarious”

 

Kyungsoo slaps a hand against his thigh before Kai tried caressing it once more, his laughter starting up again. 

 

His stomach begins to tighten in pain and it really isn’t funny enough for him to deserve this type of treatment, just because he wants to avoid getting his boyfriend irritated for not wanting to have sex. Damn Kai and his post-teen hormonal self.

 

He definitely spoke way too soon. He’s done. Absolutely.

 

“You’re such a kill joy,”

 

Kai groans in annoyance storming off into the bedroom. Kyungsoo shrugs with a small smile at the sound of the door slamming.

 

 

 

##### March 14th

 

"Let's take a shower together"

 

Kai tries coaxing Kyungsoo to stop washing the dishes after their dinner.

 

He wraps his arms around his waist, pressing light kisses across his neck knowing Kyungsoo is sensitive to the touch and he would soon give in.

 

He couldn't believe he didn’t think about until now after having practically been blue balled for the whole week with Kyungsoo always finding a way out of getting intimate with him; that meant from as little as wondering hands to sex.

 

Kai spent a little over ten minutes in their room trying to get some sleep after having his previous advances once again rejected by Kyungsoo but found he's too restless to sleep; he's craved of sex and isn’t going to be able to get it out of his system without doing it.

 

He raked his brains for things which that turn Kyungsoo on; which isn't as easy as it looks, and so far it's working in his favour.

 

"Stop. Don't be a tease, I'm busy"

 

Kyungsoo grumbles focused on the dishes rather than the wonderful feeling of lips against his nape; he's always been a little sensitive there, he wouldn't give in knowing Kai wanted more than a shower; he values his sleep especially when has work in the morning.

 

"But hyung... you like it"

 

He whines into him pressing more kisses along his neck and Kyungsoo can't help the cold shudder running down his back hearing the honorific's that Kai never uses on him unless he really wants something; abusing the fact that Kyungsoo is the older; merely by a year.

 

He's always hated it; then again it's his fault for being with a younger man.

 

"So as you can see I'm busy. Besides we're not having sex today when we have work tomorrow"

 

Kyungsoo remains firm washing up the last few dishes in the sink.

 

With a huff Kai releases his hold walking away mumbling under his breath that he'll just shower alone.

 

He was tired of doing this all the time. Kyungsoo will get horny eventually and when he does, he'll get it in at least four times because Kyungsoo owes him that much.

 

 

-

 

 

Finally finished cleaning up Kyungsoo lounges on across the bed surfing through his phone as he waits for Kai to come but that didn't appear to be any time soon. He groans stretching out his aches and pains when Kai's phone starts ringing.

 

"Jongin your phone is ringing!"

 

He shouts loud enough for him to hear over the shower and he responds with a garbled answer it. Kyungsoo shrugs picking up the phone intending to answer when his eyes land on the caller ID.

 

_**Kris.** _

 

He almost curses thinking back to Kai's party, he hadn’t thought about it in a while. In fact he was just finally starting to get on with things, his life and now this.

 

Kyungsoo bites his lip hard wondering whether he should answer it, even though he knows he doesn't want to but encourages himself because he's over it, Kai is his boyfriend and Kris is sure as hell aware of that. 

 

Although he thinks that way he ends up staring until it rings out startling himself when it stops.

 

Shit, he was mean to pick up. 

 

He sighs telling himself to get it together and unlocks Kai's phone. He's just about to open the call log and call him back, when the phone rings again with Kris' name. His reaction is almost instantaneous he answers pressing the phone to his ears. 

 

_'Hey, I was meaning to call you back but you know how it is...'_

 

Just hearing his husky voice was enough for fragments of that night to come flashing right back into Kyungsoo’s head, suddenly he was remembering how their lips felt against each other, bodies glued against each other...

 

He hung up.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't do this, he didn't want to remember, especially when he was moving on from the torment. 

 

He's just starting getting used to looking Kai in the eyes again. He's a cheater, even if it was a measly kiss, he hadn't done anything to prevent Kris then and he can't even deny that he enjoyed it.

 

With a long huff Kyungsoo places the phone to the side, sinking down on to the bed and blocking everything out of his head before he could cave in. He hasn't done anything and he's already tired.

 

"Who was it?"

 

Kai walks into their room drying his hair off finding Kyungsoo fast asleep.

 

He walks over to Kyungsoo’s side, sitting on the edge of the bed brushing Kyungsoo's loose bangs away from his face, smiling at the way his lips were pouted as he slept; it's as though he were longing to be kissed and he wouldn't resist complying.

 

Remembering the call, he picks up his phone putting it on speakerphone calling back the last caller.

 

_'Kyungsoo-'_

 

_'Sorry about that Kyungsoo fell asleep and forgot to tell me you called'_

 

_'Oh Kai, That's fine he said you'd call me back'_

 

Kyungsoo tenses unable to brush it off as easy as Kai hearing Kris call his name. He can't stop wondering whether Kris already knew that it was him or if he’d just fumbled with their names but then again why would he do that.

 

He shakes the wild thoughts out of his head, biting into his clenched fist the call rapidly becoming faint murmurs as he loses himself in daze. The idea of Kris thinking of him drives him beyond insane with curiosity. 

 

Gradually his body grows heavier and sluggish, the exhaustion begins seeping into his body.

 

His fingers unintentionally touch his lips, those very lips that his boyfriend kissed, rather than thinking thoughts of Kai they drift further into the depths of treacherous waters, to thoughts that well and truly shouldn’t be lingering in his mind.

 

He can't stop it. He can't stop musing over Kris' lips against his; of how just kissing someone could make him feel giddy and drunk and why with Kai it wasn't the same.

 

It's madness, plain madness and Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to begin understanding.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Fighting Temptation [M]

##### March 23rd

 

 

Everything became worse after Kai's usual monthly gatherings between his friends.

 

Far worse.

  

Kyungsoo doesn't usually go to the events considering the locations alternate between Kai's friends’ homes; this time it happens to be Luhan's house, and he isn’t the type to waste his time hanging around a bunch of his boyfriend’s friends because that’s sad, clingy and just not him.

 

They need their own space; besides he didn't even know it was today until after Kai sent him a text from work.

  

Kyungsoo suddenly becoming ecstatic at revelling in this sudden alone time would be an understatement. Finally, he has the house to himself. No cooking, cleaning and caring.

  

He shudders at the thought of Kai telling him it was their house picked instead; the last time it had happened he spent three days cleansing the house of only god knows what and sick and he isn't intending on doing it again. Ever.

  

He can’t stop himself jumping in glee thinking of an early night, what he could do and thank goodness it’s Friday.

  

Kyungsoo ends up in his pyjamas; one of Kai’s oversized T-shirts and boxers, wrapped in a blanket whilst eating a takeaway and watching a movie on the couch; something he hasn't done alone for a while now.

 

Unsurprisingly he’d barely made it through the first movie without dozing off a good few times and the second was practically used as background music to his nap.

 

Having enough falling asleep on the couch Kyungsoo grabs the remote turning it all on standby. He kicks his feet off the chair about to call it a night when the doorbell rings through.

  

Kyungsoo doesn’t stop a sigh rolling off his lips knowing it was his boyfriend, he huffs wondering why he couldn’t just pass out and stay the night at Luhan’s; not like he hasn’t with his other friends.

 

Seeing as it is only just past midnight Kai is probably drunk off his head, his friends have given up on him and Kyungsoo really isn't the mood for this right now.

  

He swings the door open, to find not just Kai but his boyfriend totally passed out on Kris' back. Kyungsoo stares at the two in shock and confusion: not expecting this at all.

 

Kris hoists him up a little further, clearing throat to almost snap him out of his reverie and it works. Reluctantly he steps to the side, allowing the entrance as much as he would have wanted to slam the door on them instead.

 

Well so much for a Friday night.

  

"Hi to you too"

  

Kris casually walks into their apartment with an eerie nonchalant aura surrounding him completely oblivious to Kyungsoo's hard stare.

 

It's almost as though he has no thought, care and clear worries showing up at his house after what they'd done and Kyungsoo is swallowing down a huge pill of fear in the event of something possibly happening; or even just Kai finding out.

 

With a heavy sigh Kyungsoo closes the door behind them, debating his decisions in life and why it just had to Kris of all the friends Kai has; except for maybe Sehun because he's so damn awkward and it doesn't help that Kyungsoo is just as uninterested in him; but anyone but Kris would have worked in his favour.

  

"Hi."

 

He coughs a response out of courtesy yet it came out a lot more awkward than he anticipated.

  

If that didn't show how nervous he is than Kris is dense and he's lucky; which he knew for a fact isn't true. The semi-discreet smirk tugging at Kris’ lips just further proves his point.

 

"Where should I put him, he isn't exactly light"

 

Kris turns away from Kyungsoo who is trying ever so hard to hide the flush creeping up on his skin, in search of a place to drop this load who seems to be getting heavier by the minute. 

 

"Sorry... follow me"

 

Once again he’s fighting to snap out of trance gesturing over to the direction of his room, absolutely ashamed by his skin flushing an unsettling shade of pink; thoughts of their previous encounter flashing through his mind.

 

Kyungsoo can't help but wonder whether he should be worried or clear headed. He finds it near enough impossible to remain sane when he's experiencing such turmoil.

 

He stays back, leaning against the doorframe almost glued to it, watching Kris rush around and make Kai comfortable, something that he should be doing but couldn’t bare to bring himself near his boyfriend when such a threat was near. He wouldn’t risk it.

  

Kyungsoo unlike Kris wasn’t able to disassociate himself from him as though nothing ever happened between them and he hasn’t thought about it because he has, in fact far too much to be at ease with.

 

He turns way with messing his hair with a huff. He walks towards the living hoping that at least this mess he’d left he would be able to clear and that Kris would just leave them in peace.

 

When did he finish, how long had he been standing in daze, why hadn’t he heard his footsteps were the least of the questions rushing through his mind and those arms wound themselves around him like twine.

  

The embrace is soothing, almost as calming as breath of fresh air. He takes that dizzying spicy scent of a musky cinnamon and apple fragrance with a hint of alcohol permeating from him. It's sickeningly sweet, comforting and relaxing. Similar to the crackling sound of burning wood over a fireplace; warm thick blankets wound around him after stepping in from the bristling winter weather

 

Kyungsoo already known that what he seemed to feel wasn’t right. This isn’t his boyfriend holding either and therefore he should fight, scream and protest but he can’t bring himself to. Almost paralyzed and his stomach lurches in disgust. Once again it's happening and he has no idea what to do.

 

It’s faint the way his lips brush over his ear enough to for his hair to rise and his skin to crawl. He releases a small gasp of surprise, shuddering, as the hold grows tighter. He’s not entirely sure whether it was in fear or excitement when heat radiating through his chest says one thing but his inability to relax confirms otherwise.

  

Kris felt as though Kyungsoo was conflicted his mind adamant that he’d forgotten, perhaps even erased any recollection of his touch yet his body itself eager to remember hesitant but still actively reacting to his every movement.

 

Maybe he should’ve thought less and broken away from Kris instead of allowing him to grow comfortable.

 

Without any sense of shame he rests upon his shoulder, lips softly printing themselves across the expanse of neck alternating between moments where his lips were just about flush against his skin and others where he could just feel his smug grin. It’s as though he were teasing him and his reactions did nothing to discourage

  

"I’ve been curious…"

 

He perks up at the sound of his voice, curious as he stops halfway. It’s proves difficult to pay attention when Kris is also kissing up his neck. Kyungsoo barely realises they way his own head falls back almost propped on Kris’ shoulder hadn’t been so tall but Kris does.

 

If he were honest with himself, he’d thought that Kyungsoo had forgotten just as he found himself doing until he’d hung up on him. It was then that he knew that Kyungsoo couldn’t have forgotten, somehow he’d weaselled himself far enough to leave him feeling something albeit small, good or bad.

 

The thought alone is somewhat exhilarating.

 

“Of what?”

 

He finds the words leaving his mouth though he hadn’t intended it. The curiosity was killing him just as well but he had less patience.

  

“You hung up me, didn’t you?”

 

“So?”

  

This time the words come easier. He thought this scenario over numerous times, how he would respond when Kris confronts him over this.

  

At first he thought to feign ignorance but he remembered that Kai had practically ousted him; then he’d thought it best pretending it was an accident and finally he decided he shouldn’t care less of Kris thought of his actions because they didn’t mean anything to each other.

  

“So…” Kris questions with a smug grin.

 

"I’m not obliged to talk to you"

  

It’s blunt and to the point. Kyungsoo was never the type to beat around the bush but nor was he the type to express himself without filter.

 

As anticipated Kris manages to bring out the worst in him knives practically sharpened in defence and he wouldn’t bring himself to feel guilty at being so curt. He deserves it. He has it coming when he’s the only person who’s put him in the situation, who is challenging his fidelity to his boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo was comfortable and well adjusted to his character until Kris waltz into the picture and he didn’t even know how to begin to handle it.

 

He truly disliked him even as his hands slid under his shirt slowly drawing lines up his abdomen, sending waves of relaxation through his limbs. He fails to process it all until the hem of the shirt rides up exposing his bare skin to the cold surrounding air.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Kyungsoo panics pulling his shirt back down strapping it to his sides. He catches his breath relieved that Kris stops further advances and afraid that he’s growing acquainted with Kris' touches consequently failing to recognize an obvious red flag.

 

“I could ask you the same”

 

Kris hums in thought. He’s far too gone to reel it in and stop messing with Kyungsoo and a little disappointed that they’ve landed on snakes and trumped any further progression. Then again that’s nothing they couldn’t work on.

 

He barely gives Kyungsoo time to think of response and turns Kyungsoo so that he’s facing him and kisses him hard, lips almost bruising as they’re forced against one another.

 

Kyungsoo finds something in him to resist Kris using his arms to try and release himself from the suffocating hold. For some reason his strength is nothing on him, clearly weaker than him or perhaps weakening to him; yet he didn't want to think that the latter was even possible.

 

He has to admit Kyungsoo resistance was strong and his hits hurt but Kris held on, at least for as long as he could physically withstand. Kris stops first, holding Kyungsoo at arms length the grip almost digging into him.

 

“I wouldn't be so difficult that's unless you want us to be heard... I'm sure he wouldn't mind”

 

He doesn’t intend to be mean, his tone cold and almost frightening judging by Kyungsoo’s shock. He didn’t understand why Kyungsoo chose to be oblivious to the mad urge and need to jump his bones. How did he manage to get dragged into it every time and relinquish control when he was only winding him up; Kris just couldn’t bring himself to get it.

 

It doesn’t take much for Kyungsoo to get himself together and glare daggers at him, his wide-eyed anger just about masking the fear of how Kris’ harsh tone has the ability to render him still.

 

Kyungsoo finds himself lost for words in the situation, in fact let alone what actions he should take.

  

He’s not sure whether it’d worth alerting his boyfriend by struggling and making noise; but then he thinks to himself that for his sake and dignity he'd rather Kai didn't know a thing about this.

  

Kyungsoo has no other choice but to stop complaining, resisting, staring at Kris with those unsettled doe eyes of his.

 

“So…”

 

“Just, do it”

 

Satisfied with his response Kris pulls Kyungsoo towards him kissing him gently with very little response but just enough to please him. He pushes them down into the corner of their couch mounting him with a knee between his exposed thighs, his bare skin making a beautiful contrast with his slacks.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't bother fighting it anymore; ignoring the way Kris' soft lips mouth up the side of his mouth to his ear; the way his palms slide under his shirt brushing his hardening nipples, consoling himself that he'll be done soon. Reassuring himself is the only thing keeping him sane, stopping him from jumping off the cliff and falling into a dangerous abyss of lustrous pleasure.

  

He knows it's pointless.

  

His subconscious mind knows better than his conscious, deep down he's enjoying this as much as he's fighting to repress it and the fingers desperately clutching onto Kris' shirt was nothing but further confirmation of such.

  

“You like that…”

  

Kris whispers into his ear and he can't deny how much it makes his body quake and shiver, curling into the strangely stimulating touches. This was new. He's rousing despite how risqué and wrong the situation is and somehow that makes it even more interesting.

 

It was just like that night at the club but more Kyungsoo felt intoxicated yet subdued, as though Kris’ touch held the power of an aphrodisiac further encouraging his lust; so much that he fears how quickly he find himself weakening to it.

 

His head rolls back with a pleasured gasp of that he desperately pleads himself to stifle, teeth digging into his chapped lips. Kyungsoo couldn’t trust his body anymore let alone himself.

 

“Tell me. Is this why you hung up, did you think of me doing this… touching you all over.”

 

He swore he hadn’t, not once had it crossed his mind that they would even get this far; but couldn’t guarantee that he could stand by it after it’s over.

 

Kris continues to tease him, nipping at the skin of his neck hard enough just to arouse him but not enough to leave a bruise. He groans, his tongue lapping over the sore welts on his neck and his free hand going down to his crotch to join Kyungsoo's encouraging him to keep squeezing as he'd hesitantly started before.

 

 _Initiative,_ not something that he’d anticipated but highly appreciates.

 

He’s unaware of how it happened maybe it’s Kris; possibly even himself though hard to believe, but he’s practically massaging Kris' growing bulge over his slacks enjoying the way his body expresses itself without words, his twitching cock hardening by the second, the harsh pants against his neck and his hips bucking into him. Kris grows just as desperate as he his hands find his manhood over his boxers.

 

“Fuck…”

 

Kyungsoo can't hold back any longer panting softly as he runs a hand through his dampening locks, tousling the sweat-laden hair between his fingers. Just like the last time he gives in reciprocating the touches with much more ease.

 

Kris doesn’t leave a spot untouched but he feels a burning temptation rising within him, as though he wants something more than this.

 

 _“Please…_ More… I’m close”

 

He pleads without a grain a shame hoping that Kris relieves him because it feels so good, so right and thrilling.

 

He’s sure that deep down a part of him really cares for his boyfriend and morale but he just couldn't find it in him right now to refuse, finding himself drifting from the well-rounded mindset he tried to maintain prior.

  

Kyungsoo can't stop himself from seeking this sickening pleasure from a man he knows almost nothing about, well aware that just a room away his boyfriend is fast asleep. It's debauched yet it doesn’t keep him from lying on his back eagerly watching Kris’ every move.

 

Kris shifts Kyungsoo so that he lies on his back watching him in sheer desperation and lust laced in his eyes. His body flinches to the touch of his fingers over his shirt and boxers as he debates which article he'd take off first; if not all, rather quickly settling for leaving him with the shirt that clearly wasn't his.

 

Somehow the idea of defiling his friend’s boyfriend in his shirt aroused him.

 

Slowly Kris tugs away at the waistband of Kyungsoo’s boxers, fingers slowly grazing his soft milky thighs making him tremble and breathe almost too heavily.

 

It’s as though he’s anticipating his next few moves. He’s sure he is because he can practically feel the desperation oozing from him. Kyungsoo is probably thinking of what he’ll do to him next and how; the lewd thoughts weakening his legs and strengthening his urges.

  

The sight he meets is tempting, pale skin powdered with a pinkish tint his cock curving upwards; hot and heavy, secreting a viscous clear substance and he’s yet to be touched.

  

Kris bites his lip with a light smirk getting a good grip of his lithe toned legs spreading them further apart from one another. He settles one on the crevice of his arm and the other drapes over the couch barely just touching the fluffy carpet.

 

He touches and touches more, smoothing his curious hands down the soft skin of his ankles, knees and eventually his thighs lingering there a while longer just to tease. He’s eased himself down lips following the same invisible track his fingers left, drawing butchered gasps from Kyungsoo as their eyes locked together.

 

Kris’ eyes were so deep, dangerous and drawing him into him but he just couldn't read the meaning behind them. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, he's never liked danger, risk and adventure and it felt like Kris was trying to lure and take him for a ride.

 

He gasps this time louder than before, eyes shooting wide open as a slowly drying cold finger barely grazes him there, he opens them just on time to see Kris’ tongue lapping his forefinger before touching him again. His fingers reaching back to grab the armrests, nails digging into the leather just enough to leave a permanent indent of this night. He’s sensitive but it’s all too intriguing.

 

He bites his fingers holding back a choked back moan as his lips keep kissing inching closer, and the tips of his finger barely press into him.

 

"I think you have an obsession with my kisses..."

 

He mouths at his inner thigh the words vibrating through his thighs sending a shiver right up his spine and making his cock twitch. His body seems to agree but Kyungsoo refuses to berate himself. 

 

“Thinking means you’re not sure”

 

"I’m sure but only you can show me”

 

He presses a chaste kiss to his butt cheek, licking a thick wet strip up his crack past his rim flicking at the base of his balls making him jerk back in shock, pleasurable shock that he'd begged for Kris and more; so much for not berating himself.

 

If Kris wasn't already rousing and felt nothing for that then he'd self-declare himself as impotent because that was _hot._ The clear sense of inexperience mixed with deep-rooted desperation seeping from Kyungsoo just managed to urge him further than he'd probably planned on taking this.

 

Kyungsoo was filled up to the brim with sexual frustration and he didn't even know it.

 

He could sense that he’d never been touched or pleasured that whomever he’d been with didn’t do like this because he’s losing himself to raw pleasure and looks so damn beautiful and Kris himself is rapidly losing his mind.

 

This isn't right. It’s playing against him. He’d only jumped to take Kai from Sehun to see Kyungsoo and mess with him but he’s getting way ahead of himself and he Kyungsoo needs to remember everything not just him and the measly hugs and kisses.

 

He wants to imprint himself onto him, so whenever Kyungsoo touches himself he’ll feel what he did to him and whatever they’re doing now isn’t going to cut it. Kris is desperate to take him then and there but he knew better than that.

 

He knew to hold back to play it out a while longer and enjoy the reign he has on Kyungsoo, the push and pull was slowly becoming their little thing; even if Kyungsoo didn’t know that yet. If he lets his needs take control things could spiral out of hand and beyond even his ability to control.

 

He slung Kyungsoo's leg over his shoulder dipping down further nosing his blushing cheeks as he pleads, his tongue languidly laps at his tight rim coating it with his wetness. he reaches over steadying his legs, pushing them back and further apart his ass in full view as he presses himself into his intimates.

 

“Umm… Oh…”

 

Was all that Kyungsoo could form as Kris’ tongue poked through his tightness swirling itself around his walls, it’s a weird yet pleasurable sensation and something he isn’t quite used to; but certainly could do.

  

He finds himself enjoying the action of his tongue thrusting in him more, the teasing tongue fucking messing with his pleasure and playing with his release. He was delirious as much as he tried to stay sane and couldn’t keep from moaning Kris’ name as though they were the only ones there.

 

But it isn’t enough; they weren’t close enough which is ironic given the predicament. Kyungsoo wanted more, a lot more, he needed him to smother him as he fucked him, lips and tongue, mouthing and lapping all over his neck, kissing him hard, drowning him in their wretched lust.

 

He cringed hard at the vivid imagery of being so intimate with someone but he just need it and wanted Kris to give it to him.

 

He’s one to blame for all this, for how pliant and eager he was for Kris and his indecent advances.

 

It’s his fault for being so weak to someone who was so strong and knew what he wanted from him.

 

If only he hadn't been so resistant and reluctant with his boyfriend then perhaps he might not be in the situation right now. The pent up frustration he didn't know he had reducing him to a sex-craved whining mess.

 

Releasing his grip on the couch Kyungsoo goes for his collar pulling him until they were face-to-face and legs loosely wrapped around his hips.

 

He holds onto his shoulders arching up into the touch of his cold fingers against his chest. He’s leaning upwards experimentally pressing his lips against the others savouring the sweet and soft touch briefly pulling away to heave a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

 

His eyes flutter heavily as though he’s sleepy though he knew it’s just the abundant amount of lust and heat swarming around giving him near whiplash. He leans back in again this time feeling cold hard glass instead of the soft burning lips he’d felt a moment ago.

 

Kris stops and backs away from Kyungsoo sitting up on the couch slightly taken by the way Kyungsoo whines at the sudden loss. This drastic change is another he wouldn’t stop to add on the list of intriguing things discovered.

 

Kyungsoo follows the suite sitting up and pulling his shirt past his burning crotch, his legs draping over his longer ones almost tempted to swat away Kris' hands from his naked thighs as he glared him fiddling with his phone, which clearly explains why he couldn't feel his lips.

 

"What was that for?”

  

His voice was hoarse, in fact it’s the first time he'd spoken something that isn't incoherent pleasured babbles in higher octaves.

 

"This is cute and all but shouldn’t you give me your number first?"

 

Kyungsoo is left lost and Kris shrugs it off as though there was nothing wrong with what he’s doing and his suggestion.

 

This isn’t supposed to be happening not when everything is going so well, they’re both supposed to be delirious and end up fucking each other senseless on his couch like the guiltless cheating bastards they are.

 

After that Kris would leave and they’d be living the rest of their lives like sinners forgetting about it.

 

Sex, that’s all they wanted, all they were supposed to have.

 

Kyungsoo scoffs hastily swinging his legs off Kris' and picking up his boxers that were strewn across the floor.

 

Just like that he’s come to realise exactly what he’s doing. All the thoughts that had magically disappeared a while ago reappeared; then again magic doesn’t exist; lust had clouded his subconscious and the rain of reality finally broke through.

 

It was unbelievable that he's let himself get this far with someone he doesn’t know; a stranger who’s number he doesn’t even have. This is unlike him.

 

He stood up not bothered in putting his boxers back on figuring he needed another shower; he has to put an end to this now.

 

“You don’t need my number and I don’t want to be any more involved with you. If we’re done here just leave”

  

He teases his fingers into his own hair pulling it a bit in frustration of what just happened, he'd let himself go again worse in his house in Kai's presence.

 

“I might not need it but I want it…”

  

“No”

 

Kris couldn’t just let go that easily especially knowing that they both wanted something out of this. He was derailing a little or a lot but he decides to think of it as a detour or a short cut.

 

There wasn’t any wrong in them messing around together or Kyungsoo broadening his horizons, he’s sure Kai never made him feel this way and he could do just that.

 

He stands and turns a startled Kyungsoo towards him, arms coming around to pull him towards him, hands fiddling with the hem of the oversized t-shirt dangling just halfway past his thighs.

 

“You’re right I don’t think we’re done here”

 

He whispered into his ears lightly nipping at the skin under his ear, hands massaging up his milky thighs the added strength hoisting him just above the floor.

 

He grabbed his shoulders as leverage his feet beginning to leave the ground. He isn’t quite sure what’s happening anymore and why he isn’t doing anything to stop Kris from stepping back any further until they fall back against the couch with him on top of Kris in a messy but manageable straddle.

 

He’s massaging up his thighs and under his shirt to squeeze what he could grab of his ass.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to have it”

 

He vaguely caught the mumbles as he nibbles on his neck. Kyungsoo sucks back soft moan fingers pressing into his arms.

 

“You shouldn’t…”

 

He pants as his cock meets his toned chest the friction of Kris’ shirt rubbing against the soft cotton of his tee is hard to deal with when he’s meant to be serious and adamantly rejecting his suggestion.

  

“But that doesn’t mean that you don’t want me to have it.”

 

Kris pulls his arms from around him laying them on his chest as he reaches for his phone which he’d briefly tossed to the side waving it in front of Kyungsoo, a free hand returning back to where he was teasing him from behind.

 

Stupidly Kyungsoo grabs the phone out of his grasp with a perplexed expression very much mirroring his own inner debate.

 

He’s sure he shouldn’t and isn’t even sure why it was something even worth debating.

  

If he’s thinking of Kai right now, as one would expect he knows that this is taking it too far given he’s already cheating on him with one of his own _friends._

 

“I’d do it, if I were you…”

 

He urges him and he continues to fiddle with the device. Kris didn’t get it what was there to hesitate. If he’s enjoying something or someone he should indulge.

 

Maybe Kyungsoo needs a little more convincing. His hands are unhesitant groping his soft and firm butt once more. He reaches into his pocket for the lube that had fallen from Kai’s pocket earlier; he'd unconsciously put it in his pocket along with a condom.

 

Kris looks over his shoulder almost scoffing at the label; _edible strawberry flavoured,_ tearing it open and squeezing a fair amount on his fingers.

 

He rubs the cold jelly-like liquid between his fingers warming it. His clean hand brushes down his backside holding him apart enough to nudge a slickened finger between the intrusions causes Kyungsoo to jerk forward. The slide is fairly easy and a little moist given his earlier ministrations.

 

“Oh God. Slow down a little…”

 

Kyungsoo moans as he slows down the pace of his thrust. The unexpected action had given him discomforting shock pricking with pleasure. His fingers were bigger than his and than he's ever had. One finger looked to be about two worth of his boyfriend’s, if he’d experienced it.

 

He wants to see what it looks like gripping onto his shoulder and turning back to find his fingers disappearing into body with a steady thrust and knuckles brushing against his ass.

 

It looks so dirty yet arousing at the same time. Kyungsoo finds himself embarrassed of how weak and fragile a finger in him was making him.

 

“I’m giving you what you want, shouldn’t you return the favour?”

 

“And what suck your dick?”

 

“Well I was thinking more your number but if you’re up for both then we can work it out”

 

Kris wraps an arm around his waist holding him above his thighs, pushing his finger deeper very nearly reaching the hilt and working his ever so tight warmth open for more.

  

“Waiting…”

 

He’s persistent pressing wet kisses against his neck, nipping his collarbone to oblivion and Kyungsoo hates it enough to punch his number into his phone almost screaming out as he squeezes another finger into him.

 

It’s all too much at once; the pads of his fingers brushing against his walls stretching him further apart, the words praising him for being so good and taking him so well, drove him beyond crazy, practically shooting him back to that euphoric place he'd been before.

 

He’s sure that at the rate he’s going he’s going to leave a mark on him which he could have been protesting about thinking of the hassle later but he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn with how good he’s feeling.

 

"You like that right, you got what you wanted"

 

Kyungsoo drops Kris’ phone somewhere between them and the couch in favour of carding his fingers through his hair instead.

 

He doesn’t need a response in fact his nod and sardonic grin is enough for him to tug him up until they’re kissing again. It’s messy and desperate but it’s everything he wants and needs right now.

 

“Oh god. It feels so good… Fuck”

 

He pulls back a bit needing to breathe, endlessly moaning against his lips as yet another fingers slips into him and thrusts deeper and faster than before.

 

The pain is unbearable but he’s eager loosely wrapping his arms around his shoulders, sinking his head down into the crevice of his neck.

  

His hips naturally lift and sink back down on his fingers in a repetitive motion drawing himself rapidly closer to his release and controlling his own pleasure as his fingers fill him in the deepest ways possible. He wonders whether sex this way would feel just as good or better.

 

He bites and suckles at the skin of Kris’ neck hard making sure that he left the darkest of red blotches against the smooth spotless skin and he could literally feel the vibrations of his lewd moans embedding into his skin.

 

He tightens his legs around his hips purposely intending to bruise so that Kris is aware and doesn’t forget what he’d done to him and what he reduced him to.

 

But they weren’t supposed to remember anything and he knew that yet he couldn’t help himself from thinking in that way.

 

Kyungsoo struggles to maintain a steady influx of air with Kris latching onto his lips and kissing him breathless. All he could breathe in was the scent of humidity, Kris’ damned cologne and _fucking_ strawberries.

 

His legs gradually lose the strength to keep going even with Kris’ hands on his waist guiding him; their pace becoming unsteady and erratic.

 

He settles for grinding down on the fingers brushing against his prostate relentlessly rubbing and abusing his soft spot and pushing him towards his release. White spots cloud his vision and give him no choice in soiling his shirt with thick ropes of cum.

 

Kyungsoo is especially irresistible when he’s in his element bouncing on his lap stuffed with his fingers and his name the only thing in his vocabulary.

 

He finds Kyungsoo worked up almost as exciting as Kyungsoo torn down by the sensitivity of his own climax moaning his name as he sullies Kai’s shirt with his release.

 

His lips tremble desperately against his as he searches for resolve. He rubs the small of his back soothing him and breaking away from the kiss and easing his fingers from his body.

 

“I fucking hate strawberries…”

 

Kyungsoo manages as he wills himself to regain his breath, his forehead leaning against Kris’ with the smallest of grins on his face because he just couldn’t believe how good that felt and they hadn’t even gone the whole way yet.

 

His legs were trembling and just looking straight into Kris’ eyes rendered him breathless; just how does he do it.

 

“Me too – ”

 

He doesn’t bother giving him any more time to talk ready for more, dipping down and attaching their lips again because he didn’t want to hear it.

 

He didn’t want them to be staring at each other like that he’d rather be forever fighting a battle with his breath than listening to that husky voice that did wild things in his mind or letting those dark luring eyes imprint something into him.

 

He wanted to get this over with.

 

He’s still trembling strained by the position they’re in but eager to continue.

 

Kris pulls back just enough to manoeuvre them into a more comfortable position pushing a limp writhing Kyungsoo to lie down on the couch willing for him to relax as he took control once more mounting him.

 

In no way did Kyungsoo feel like relinquishing control desperate to get what he wants and still needs. He could feel another arousal pooling in his gut and without wasting anytime he begins tearing away at the buttons of Kris’ shirt whilst his other hand fumbles with the zipper on his trousers.

 

There are still too many clothes and not enough skin-on-skin action.

 

It’s clear that Kyungsoo has less strength and energy than he did but the look in his eyes and the tight grip of his hand was telling him that he was done with the foreplay and he isn’t up for anymore teasing.

 

It’s almost frightening how he still manages to have all this power despite how dishevelled and wrecked he was.

 

It’s as though he’s no capable longer doing what he’d planned to mess with him and Kyungsoo’s making him tear away at him in just the way he wanted and that control was alluringly overwhelming that Kris was incapacitated.

 

He’s restricted to bucking upon Kyungsoo’s grip to his crotch and kissing, nipping, sucking and licking whatever he could of Kyungsoo’s lips and neck, as though he were a painter experimenting on his blank canvas.

 

They’re doing great. Despite his loud moans his boyfriend was still asleep. He has his hand down Kris’ pants sloppily jerking his throbbing erection ready for them to fuck on his couch; at least he’d thought when his phone went off.

 

He froze almost immediately pulling his hand out the confinement of Kris’ boxers and pushing him off him with an internal groan because _why, why, why_ was this happening all of a sudden.

 

Kris doesn’t seem phased smirking as he pushes him back down into the corner of the couch capturing his lips with his own in a heated lip lock. He resists for a good two minutes yet the incessant vibration off his phone drives him up the wall.

 

“Hold on, the phone”

 

He says between the kisses easing himself from under Kris' weight wondering which bastard was suddenly calling him at this time of the night, striding towards where he’d last left his phone and checked the caller ID;

  

_An unregistered number._

 

"It works"

 

He holds up his phone walking behind him looking all dishevelled and enticing.

 

He’s lost because Kris just _cock-blocked_ them and he didn’t know whether it was a good thing or a bad one.

 

He puts his phone back in his pocket and begins doing up the buttons of his shirt and zipping up his trousers. 

 

"Save it and next time don't hang up on me, I’ll punish you"

 

Kris holds Kyungsoo's chin tilting his head upwards and leans in to press a soft kiss against his soft plump lips. He pulls away from him with a smirk still etched on his face.

 

“You’ll what?”

 

Kyungsoo quickly comes to the conclusion that Kris cock-blocking him was a good thing, definitely a _good thing_.

 

"You’ll see, I'm going"

 

He casually walks out of their house.

 

Yeah, Kris is most certainly a bastard.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would update quicker on this platform but I really haven't been.. oops.  
> Honestly it's hard to remember what I am even posting on this platform because I usually just read from here but I hope you've enjoyed these two chapters :)


	4. New Experiences

 

 

April 9th

 

 

Call him anything, crazy, strange even but something changed.

 

It’s as though something sparked within him that had never been such a bother before and Kris is all to blame. He’s frustrated. Sexually and it’s more than the norm for him at least.

 

On scale of one to ten he was a solid seven; and considered himself an easy zero not too long ago.

 

To put it in to context it’s hard to shower with pure thoughts; without thinking of touching himself in ways he’s never done before.

 

It’s as though he’s discovering his inner sexual desires; the ones he didn’t know he could possess and it’s all about himself and knowing what he wants and how.

 

He’s tried to keep it strictly personal, safe times, only on days where he’s sure his boyfriend would be home late and wouldn’t ruin the fun of having his back against the headboard, couch, wall or wherever it hits him with his knees pulled to his chest; lube in close proximity as hand jerks his strained cock and the other just touches.

 

It feels so good that sometimes-even thinking about it makes him giddy.

 

If it stopped there Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind as much but it doesn’t. Sometimes he gets these thoughts mid-way and even before as though encouraging him to tease himself. Thoughts about Kris and what they have and could’ve done.

 

He knows it isn’t all the time, it’s not much too be pulling his hair out for yet he cant stand it. It bothers him like sore itch. Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to forget everything that happened but even that is proving to be far more of a challenge than he’d imagined.

 

It shouldn’t be so hard to forget someone who exposed him to a world of raw pleasure, who made him feel attracted to himself but it is and so is holding back the teetering urge to burn their couch and roast marshmallows over the debris.

 

Despite all that Kyungsoo is trying not to let all the negative emotions take control and rust the chain that he’s desperately grasping onto his relationship with.

 

The change is great, he enjoys it but Kyungsoo know he needs to control or stop it to prevent it from leading him towards Kris. If he didn’t he’s sure to mess things up; especially when he’s already caught himself thinking of Kris kissing him and touching him but better in the midst of his boyfriend doing the very same.

 

For now he’s chosen to stop finding that keeping busy and out of the house is clearing his mind, by the time he’s home he’s too exhausted and besides Kai is usually home prompting to forget about Kris and the sacred time to himself.

 

Gradually he’s found himself easing into a steady rhythm, occupied with more work with less time to focus and Kris and his endless calls which have migrated to texts; because he’d only warned him not to hang up and nothing regarding rejecting his calls.

 

He responded the texts from time to time finding that telling him he’s busy and usually this keeps Kris off his case for a little while. At this point he’s given up on erasing Kris’ existence as whole.

 

It’s frustrating to say the least. Kris is badgering him non-stop but it’s nothing compared to his boyfriend; at most he could turn off his phone whenever he’s had enough of Kris.

 

On the other hand Kai has gone from complaining that he’s home too early and stopping him from playing videogames to his hearts delight to he’s home too late and he’s starving and bored.

 

Kyungsoo understands and empathises his emotions putting aside the reasoning behind. He gets that the long hours are ridiculous and it’s nowhere near a festive period for the restaurant to be this busy.

 

Sometimes he just wants to scream in his face that he’s trying and doing all of this for their relationship but he doesn’t and brushes off the remarks instead and makes extra food to satiate him. As expected Kai gets bored of reciting the same things and loses interest in the issue, as does he with the excessive working so when he receives a new job offer he jumps straight for it.

 

It was for a fancy prestige hotel which already meant a huge promotion from working in a family diner, long but humane hours, a bigger kitchen, his own crew, a bigger pay check and less time thinking about that guy. Things were just getting better and then he remembers that he’s never been actually been all that lucky in life and things just had to take a turn for the worst.

 

 

-

 

 

They'd probably been in the midst of dinner when he broached the subject. Kyungsoo had been buzzing since the email and the follow up call that he'd just up and left work early heading to the grocery store to get some things to make his boyfriend a warming hearty meal because he was in a great mood and nothing could bring him down except for Kai’s next few words.

 

"No, turn it down"

 

His face scrunched in surprise and he wasn’t really sure he’d heard him right. He didn’t understand if he did, why Kai would tell him to reject such a great job opportunity.

 

But if he did actually say that what does it or he even mean because it doesn’t make any sense. They'd been waiting for him to achieve this, his dreams of becoming a head chef in classy restaurant, so why isn't he happy for him; with him even.

 

His eyebrows furrow in thought as he wonders whether Kai was joking about it and plans to congratulate him when he’s had enough of pulling his leg. He smiles in relief poking at his food.

 

"You're joking right. It's a terrible joke-"

 

"I'm not joking, I don't want you working there"

 

He gives Kyungsoo a quick glance face de-void of any sort of jovial expression then returning his attention to the food made hesitantly waving his spoon and fork over every dish, settling for another serving of almost everything but the greens; it doesn't matter how good he makes them Kai seems to be more carnivorous than anything.

 

Kyungsoo scoffs finding it hard to take this all so seriously when Kai had previously been badgering him about getting something better than his dead end job that clearly wasn't going anywhere, showing him other restaurant vacancies to get him moving.

 

At first he said he’s deal with it himself but hadn't managed to find the time and energy until this opportunity came up. He still can’t believe Kai's downright refusal.

 

It’s getting harder to look at him eating away at his meal as though he hasn’t torn into him and ripped out the happiness. Kyungsoo looks down at his own meal his fork unconsciously destroying his food without his awareness. He pushes his plate away as his appetite seems to disappears.

 

"I just don’t get why you right now. I want to work there and I’m planning on doing so"

 

He raises his eyebrows at Kyungsoo evidently annoyed reaction staring at him in disbelief and irritation as he pushes his plate further from him.

 

Kai rolls his eyes unfazed by the reaction refocusing his attention on his meal. It’s been a long day he’s tired, hungry and not about to do this with Kyungsoo who’s steaming by the second. Though he feels this way he isn’t about to back down, in fact he’s going to stand his ground despite knowing the argument he’s dragging himself into.

 

"Well as your boyfriend I do not want you to work there and honestly I think I know what's best."

 

"This is bullshit and you know it. We’ve wanted this for ages, what’s changed so suddenly especially when you’d recommended this place before."

 

"Yeah, well you're right things change, I wanted to be a dancer didn't I-"

 

He didn't get this or why it was even something even worth arguing over. Kai is so stubborn, adamant for him not to work at the hotel without a good reason.

 

This opportunity was once in a lifetime, when would a measly chef like him be recommended for something of this scale when there are millions of other overqualified people. This was a chance for them, a step in the right direction to achieve something he’s dreamed of.

 

"Which I supported you wholeheartedly didn't I, and I’d still do it if you wanted to go back to that."

 

He always stood by whatever Kai wants to do; when he wanted to be a dancer he was there for him, when he quit he didn't utter a word and when he finally decided he'd just be an accountant like his parents had once wanted he supported his decisions.

 

It’s should be both ways. Kai should be encouraging him and not bringing him down.

 

"Yeah, I also want you to finally realise your dreams but just not there. Can't you wait for another opportunity?"

 

He reaches over covering his smaller hands with his own pleading him to listen to him but Kyungsoo is torn between agreeing with him and disagreeing for the sake of his dreams.

 

Kai couldn’t relate to Kyungsoo’s need to think things over, this happens to everyone a fork in the road where they have to give up their dreams for the sake of something and this was Kyungsoo’s.

 

He should be giving up on his dreams for him because for him that place is just bad news and he'd rather that he strayed from there.

 

Kyungsoo wants to understand and make his boyfriend happy he really did but to do so at the cost of his happiness and dream he isn’t sure he could.

 

He doesn’t think it’s wise to gamble on another opportunity their way. Kyungsoo juggles solutions around in his head trying to make the best of both worlds but nothing seems plausible. He sighs eyes falling shut as he grabs a hold of Kai’s hand.

 

"An opportunity like this is hard to come by... you know that. I've already got my foot in the door and so I might as well make the most of this and look for something elsewhere later"

 

"No. I said no. I'm not looking for a compromise in this, just listen to me this once and give it up."

 

"I don’t think I can..."

 

Kai pushes him away with a long frown disappointed that Kyungsoo was going to continue being stubborn and hard headed in this situation instead obeying him. He's trying to protect him and this is what he gets in return.

 

"So you're choosing a job over me"

 

"I don't get why you're pinning this job against yourself."

 

He’s not sure why they’ve ended up this stage when barely been moments ago he was relishing in the joy of the new job offer.

 

Kyungsoo is hurt by his boyfriend's selfish retorts though he knows that Kai is doing this because he cares; but if he loves and cares for him he wouldn't be obstructing his happiness. He shakes his head in confusion with how this comprise in relationships thing is meant to work, he's running out of ideas and solutions and going in it head first.

 

"Because clearly you don't care about my thoughts... why did you tell me if you didn't care about my thoughts?"

 

They've stopped eating sitting across one another with piercing gazes and their minds filled almost to the brim with thoughts of why neither of them could have their way and who would be the first to cave.

 

"I do care about your thoughts but I want do something for myself now."

 

Kyungsoo just wants all of this to end regretting arguing with Kai and even getting the job in the first place. Everything would've been so much easier without this opportunity coming into their lives. They were managing just fine and now he's struggling even more to keep it together.

 

"Isn't being with me enough."

 

His words are quite almost under this breath but Kyungsoo still hears and refuses to glance in his direction and answer because he knew it would hurt him.

 

He almost slams the glass down on to the table managing to control it at the very last second, frustrated that Kyungsoo couldn’t answer a simple question. He is enough that shouldn’t be something worth thinking over.

 

His dreams should mean nothing in comparison when he couldn’t achieve his, when they are comfortable and together. Kyungsoo didn’t need anything more than that when he couldn’t have anything more.

 

This stupid job held nothing over them but it irritates him how Kyungsoo holds it dear as though it does, as though his refusal to it couldn’t weigh down his will to reject it.

 

"It is not enough?"

 

Kyungsoo flinches as he raises his voice; he looks at him this time holding back a sigh.

 

"That's not it. I just don't get why you're being so defensive"

 

"Forget this, I'm done talking about this. You heard me clearly whatever happens is on your own head."

 

He leaves him wondering where exactly he went wrong and whether they will be okay in the morning.

 

 

 

April 12th

 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re playing at?”

 

He presses his palms against his temples pacing from side to side. He couldn’t believe this. It certainly isn’t what he expected to walk into on his first day of work. Ever.

 

After much deliberation over their argument Kyungsoo walks into the hotel full of nerves and excitement just ready to start and get this nerve-wracking day over with. He’s escorted away from the fancy reception at the tail of tall man with dark reddish locks and fairly large ears towards the hotel manager’s office for brief introductions before he’d be shown around but of all eight billion people in the world that could have been his boss never had he ever expected it to be him.

 

Kris Wu, Hotel Manager

 

It read clearly in fine bold print. Kyungsoo curses his fate unable to believe this is happening to him right now. He couldn’t even begin to explain to himself how someone he’s trying hard to avoid could become his boss.

 

He couldn’t help but think that this may be a ploy; a coax, for Kris to keep him on a leash and sounds almost good enough to be true. It isn’t as though Kris is lacking the resources to do this. 

 

However then he wonders whether Kris would be so self-indulgent as to pull something so ridiculous and potentially jeopardise his reputation all for the sake of playing such a dumb game of catching his friends’ lover by the tail.

 

Then again this is the same person who brought his friend home with the intention of having his way with his lover in his presence.

 

His head is spinning in thoughts and he can’t help but gradually become suspicious of the job.

 

“Is that how you talk to your boss.”

 

He rebutted keeping the nonchalant façade of a boss despite how much Kyungsoo’s enraged reaction humoured him. Perhaps it had occurred to him how Kyungsoo could still react this way despite the great job he’s offering.

 

It’s to be expected after all, along with scrutiny worming wildly in his eyes. He might have snagged a few strings to get him here; with money the world works wonders Kyungsoo gets a great job and he gets his company.

 

Kris still hasn’t managed to figure out what to label his sudden brash decision in doing this, finding impulse works well along with persuasion by possessive demanding touches, dangerously enchanting moans and elated grins; he isn’t a sadist even less a pervert and simply just curious.

 

Also he doesn’t quite enjoy being ignored and his pride makes him feel a sense of entitlement, so he’s doing this because he can and wants to make Kyungsoo aware of that.

 

He realised his blunder much too quickly but his pride and ego somehow managed to remind him that he never makes irrational decisions, he’s a highly established businessman henceforth always has a contingency plan and could definitely make the most out of this.

 

All in all this could've been easily avoided if Kyungsoo had just picked up his phone.

 

Kyungsoo sighs almost too loudly and he couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from curling up into a smirk.

 

“Honestly I would’ve preferred a warmer greeting just for recommending you.”

 

He presses him expecting something even for a sassy retort but Kyungsoo’s eyebrows knit together in though as he clenches his fists to his side as though he were purposely holding himself together.

 

Kyungsoo tries hard to control himself far too bewildered at Kris’ behaviour not only had his borderline preposterous suspicions been correct but yet again Kris is acting as though messing with life and his work is normal and no big of a deal.

 

Maybe he could have done more to prevent this situation from happening maybe. Though at this point it’s important for Kyungsoo to set his priorities straight and refuse to work with Kris at all costs knowing his manipulative ways.

 

The thought alone sends shivers down his spine. He just couldn’t understand why and how someone could be so cruel and selfish to desire their friends’ lover and go to this extent for the sake of their pleasure.

 

He also couldn’t understand how he could be so foolish to fall into it every time. Kris was no good but he was no better. Kyungsoo knew he couldn’t trust himself around Kris for even a moment, so how would he able to work with him when his body is already tingling with rage, fear and possibly even arousal.

 

He needs to leave before he does something he’ll regret. Yet he finds himself stuck in a dilemma because he really wants this opportunity; the job of his dreams, even though he knows he has to reject it for his relationship to prosper.

 

Kai’s constant rebuttal of the job makes him rethink his decisions.

 

At first he was hurt, pissed off at Kai for being so selfish that they’re currently giving each other the silent treatment and he’ll probably go home to another heated argument for showing up here today for the job but at the time; before he knew Kris would be his boss, it was well worth it.

 

It almost feels as though Kai knew something, as though him taking the job wouldn't right for him or them and that's why he was so defensive. Maybe he was right after all. If Kyungsoo knows what’s best for them he shouldn't take the job.

 

"I'm not working with you find someone else"

He’s confident once clearing his thoughts.

 

"Well that’s easy for us but what about you. Where would you go on such short notice, I’m absolutely certain that restaurant won't take you back."

 

He’s right and Kyungsoo hates that he is. His resignation was probably the biggest screw yourself his boss had ever received and he wouldn’t dare crawl back there and beg for his job.

 

He could stay at home for sometime whilst he tries to get back on his feet and find something different.

 

Kai wouldn’t mind, he’s sure. He’d probably be annoyed at him for not listening to him initially and putting them in this situation but before it even got there how would explain it to him. He hated his previous job and it turns out that the boss in the hotel whom is his friend; as he knows, is messing with him behind his back.

 

That aside Kyungsoo knew he would never be able to secure anything like this, even close.

 

Kris sits back organising and filing the documents as he awaits his response finding it hard to believe that Kyungsoo was genuinely turning down an opportunity to work at one of top hotels because of him.

 

He knows he often has this influence on people but usually in the opposite sense. Kyungsoo was unlike the others who’d give anything just to work here with him; under him, and he doesn’t quite know how to feel about it.

 

He shouldn’t expect a sudden charge of heart towards him because he’s given him a foot in the door in realising his dreams. He didn’t but a small part of him felt like he would; it’s almost stupid of him.

 

"I don't care, I just can't work where you are"

 

There he said it. He rejected it and that was final and he doesn’t need to stay here any longer. He’ll deal with the consequences when he gets home and sorts himself out. Kai was right whatever his decision is they’re all on his head and he’s going to have to brave it and face it.

 

Kyungsoo thanks him for the opportunity and strides towards the door ready to erase this encounter from his life.

 

"It looks like he got to you first. I wonder why he told you to reject it, then again I’d be afraid to lose my precious boyfriend too if I were in his shoes"

 

Kyungsoo stops in tracks and he’s almost pleased to get some sort of reaction. He was curious what Kyungsoo would do if he told him what he knew, if he told him that Kai demanded he retract the offer if Kyungsoo dared to accept it.

 

"What did you say to him?”

 

His fingers slowly tighten its grip of the handle grounding him as he turns back to the grating sound of his pen tapping against the table.

 

“Like what Kyungsoo, how I’ve made you moan more times than he can count”

 

“Or how you have a mole on your left thigh”

 

“Shut up”

 

“Tell me what makes you think I said something and if I did surely he should react more than he has right?”

 

He stands away from his desk fixing his jacket as he walks towards him. Kyungsoo’s gaze is intense, blinding even but he knows he still has the upper hand when Kyungsoo is curious but can’t seem to loosen his grip on the door ready to run out the minute anything goes haywire.

 

“Then tell me what did you mean by that?”

 

Kyungsoo is desperate to know yet angry that Kris knew so much between them. He knows that Kris and Kai are friends but he didn't expect him to be aware of private things. He wants to know how much he knows and if he’s using this to get between them. He couldn’t stand their business was being exposed to outsiders.

 

“I don’t know if I should tell you anything. In fact how about I leave it up to your assumption, just know that you should make your own decisions not his”

 

He stares instead of demanding for a further explanation, which he quite rightly deserves. He’s insinuating something about his boyfriend but he lets it fall past him focusing on the last part of his words.

 

“Who said I’m not making my own decisions?”

 

Kyungsoo manages to back away as he draws closer only to be blocked by the thick door almost knocking the wind out of him. Kris presses his palms at either side of him against the door barricading him from escaping either side; not that he’d even thought of it. He probably should’ve.

 

“If you were making your own decisions you wouldn’t care about his thoughtless feelings or even me…”

 

It was another opportunity to ask what he means and what exactly his boyfriend had told him but the words are stuck in his throat at his finger lazily brushing down his shoulders.

 

“You wouldn’t care about me coming onto you because you’d be focused on doing your own thing, of course I’d be a little taken but I know you’ll come around”

 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as the space between them gradually grows smaller, Kris’ lips lingering too close to his ear that the scent of peppermint infusing with a hint of coffee made him dizzy.

 

“But he doesn’t want that, he doesn’t think you can, on top of that working closely with another man; a handsome one or so I’ve been told”

 

He must have breathing so heavily because he could barely catch what he was saying as his hands migrate from the door to his waist pulling him towards him and settling. Kyungsoo’s feels his cheeks flushing a powdery rose blush painting across his skin. He forces himself to reel the reactions in and keep a clear mind of what he has to say to him.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t even bring himself to care less of what Kai told him because this is developing into a situation that was much worse than Kris merely knowing about their issues.

 

“He shouldn’t nor should he think anything because I can and he trusts me.”

 

“I’m glad at least you know that, so tell me what’s your decision”

 

“I – I…”

 

He tries to intercept and make decision yet isn’t sure whether he didn’t know the answer or Kris tilting his head up too look at him in the eyes made him stay silent.

 

“I want to know…”

 

He can’t stop his eyes from falling shut as his thumb caresses his chin just inching past his lips. Kris’ words come across as mere whispers tickling his ears. He almost shudders finding it hard to restrain himself to a sole emotion.

 

He’d been angry and curious and he’s beginning to fluctuate between the regions of self-consciousness and arousal.

 

He couldn’t stop wondering whether Kris meant what he said earlier about coming on to him and wanting him to come around to his advances, if he’s really chasing him or just pulling his leg and if so would he be planning on kissing him anytime soon.

 

It’s horrible and then he finds himself reminded that this very same person just tricked him into a job and is also messing around with his friends’ boyfriend. He should be running out of here and leaving everything behind him.

 

“Do you trust yourself around me?”

 

Of all the things he’s been asked why does his find that this is the easiest to answer. He couldn’t choose between his boyfriend and a job but he could easily admit that he couldn’t trust himself around Kris.

 

"No I don't, not even for a second"

 

“Does that mean what I think it does”

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t intended to voice his opinion, in fact he isn’t even finished concluding his new thoughts and Kris is already closing up on him.

 

“Please stop talking – “

 

He’s sure he should be saying more to derail the matter but he isn’t and finds himself falling into his arms instead.

 

Kris tilts his head guiding Kyungsoo towards him in the same motion their lips lightly pressing against one another.

 

Kyungsoo isn’t sure who kisses the other first but it doesn’t matter much as he sighs into the touch. His hands grapple at his shirt and his skin almost feels molten under his cold hands, at his point he wanted nothing more than that heat to seep into him.

 

He presses into him as though it were a solution; senselessly tugging at whatever hoping it would Kris would understand his desperation and satiate it. Kyungsoo’s sure that Kris is aware of his needs but makes no move towards them; at most holding their bodies together as the kiss deepens.

 

Adamant that they will be getting there sooner rather than later Kyungsoo works his way around the buttons of Kris’ waistcoat but his shirt is proving to be a little tricky. Reluctantly he’s pulling away from his plush lips eyes lingering over them a little longer than necessary before he realises that his shirt needs to come off.

 

Kris holds the hands tugging at his shirt pushing Kyungsoo back against the door lips hovering over his eyes and the latter’s against his collarbone. He’s enjoying it maybe a little bit more than he should which is probably why he’s slightly concerned that Kyungsoo is losing himself in this without thought.

 

Anywhere else he may have indulged but he just can’t bring himself to right now.

 

“Right here, right now?”

 

“Right here, right now”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to think, he can’t bring himself to do it without losing his mind. Their eyes lock briefly as he pulls the shirt from out his slacks, popping open the buttons before tugging him back down by the tie into another kiss.

 

His eyes were misted over in lust concealing any other emotions he was hiding to the naked eye and Kris had no choice to give him what he wanted despite any prior hesitance. He lets Kyungsoo lure him into his cave because he doesn’t feel worthy enough to resist him.

 

Gradually he builds his own control guiding them away from the door to the plush leather sofa pushing them down onto it.

 

Again it’s much too familiar both busy undressing what they could from each other and Kyungsoo slowing down for Kris to control the pace as he busies himself with the swell of his lips.

 

Kris could barely catch a breath with his intensity and his fingers were growing numb as he continues doing a terrible job blindly fumbling with the tough buttons of Kyungsoo’s dress shirt. He doesn’t stop to run his fingers across the expanse of his smooth skin once he sets him free indulging in the way he shivers to it.

 

He arches up into the touch letting him Kris pull away from him to push the shirt off his shoulders and let it slip down his arms.

 

Kyungsoo follows his motions until his back is flush to cool leather sofa, catching a breath as it meets his gradually burning skin. Kris’ lips follow the very same path of his fingers, working their way up from his navel to his collarbone, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as though they’ve made it to their final destination.

 

Kris is nowhere near done but can’t help himself from indulging in the sweet little moans, which roll off Kyungsoo‘s tongue the refuge his lips find in his neck. His fingers reach over rubbing his nipples to add to the sensation.

 

Kyungsoo could quite figure out what he was feeling, one thing for certain was that he was enjoying this, almost desperate for pleasure yet there seemed to a lingering bittersweet and agonising feeling which tried to breakthrough every time he wanted to lose himself in his pleasure. It was like moaning Kris’ name and his conscious questioning it, making him question himself.

 

He wanted this but he didn’t want this, as in the numbing feeling of morals and regret. He couldn’t keep up wanting it when he knew it wasn’t right. Yet he couldn’t come to a conclusive decision himself on what to do.

 

Kyungsoo cards his fingers into his Kris’ hair almost urging him to go on but doesn’t stop himself tugging at it in intervals, harsher than usual somewhat hoping to put him off. Kris clearly didn’t understand his dilemma and he couldn’t expect him to and drops down taking a nipple between his teeth and tongue.

 

He arches into him in awe of how good his mouth is, biting down on his own lips and repressing any glass shattering moans from leaving them as he laps around his chest. He thought that maybe if he contained his obvious pleasure, he could make it through without giving in to the urge of pushing him away.

 

Kyungsoo tugs him up by the tie, arms draping over his shoulders as he brings him down into a searing kiss. He’s addicted and he knows peppering lasting chaste kisses on and around his mouth, which makes him feel like he’s been kissing almost forever.

 

Kris slides a leg between his thighs and he squeezes it between him as it starts rutting against his steadily growing arousal. He moans, no, they moan each other names and finally sense breaks through. He tenses in Kris’ arms falling unnaturally silent and suddenly realising how out of place this should be.

 

Kris notices it just as well and manages to react to it first.

 

“What’s your decision, do you want the job or not?”

 

Kris sighs. He knew this would happen in fact he expected this long ago and still let Kyungsoo convince him otherwise. He holds himself up, keeping at a distance to prevent him from being triggered any further but cannot stop his hand from curling around his nape, taking in all the light marks and indents of his teeth painted across his fair skin.

 

His thumb presses against a rather deep bite mark still sore and Kyungsoo stops himself from keening into him, reminding himself that he doesn’t have the right to enjoy this no matter how good his mouth and hands felt on his body.

 

Kyungsoo grabs him by the wrists it’s loose and doesn’t imply much but it keeps him well grounded and in his opinion that is enough.

 

“You and I both know we can’t work together”

 

Since he came off his high Kyungsoo has been spiralling in a bunch emotions; none of which were very good.

 

He feels a lot of resentment towards others and especially himself. The fact that he couldn’t have the job because his boyfriend and Kris; the fact that he was desperate to realise his dreams that he was more than willing to endure the wrath of his lover and suffer the growing attraction to his could be boss. That hit him the worst knowing that nothing was capable of stopping him from wanting Kris like this holding him in his arms.

 

“I’m sure we can make it work…”

 

He knew that it wasn’t that they couldn’t work together, it was more that they both knew they wouldn’t be able to work without either or initiating something between them. Just like how he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to press his lip along his neck, releasing his wrist from Kyungsoo’s weak grasp to hold him down by his own wrists.

 

Of course they could make it work but it would be almost impossible for them to do it without continuing to do what they’re doing at this very moment.

 

“This is exactly what I mean. This is why we can’t make it work…”

 

He tilts his head aware that he’s in fact bearing his neck for Kris to continue his ministrations, kissing up his neck towards his jaw.

 

“We won’t make it work if you don’t stop being selfish like this. Kai’s my boyfriend, your friend. We can’t do this”

 

He was so desperate to say yes, to agree to work here because he’s so desperate leave here fulfilling something; he couldn’t have Kris when he’s with Kai and wants to be with him. In order for him to be sure he could agree Kris has to be the one to stop chasing him and keep it professional.

 

“Selfish. I think there are worse people out there in fact around us don’t you think. I refuse to be made out to be a bad person.”

 

Kris wasn’t quite sure why Kyungsoo’s words had riled him up. He could’ve and certainly would’ve done more if he were selfish. He would be roaming around causing pain to everyone involved. Fair enough this hadn’t been his intent from the start but he’s doing everything to ensure there are no loose strings.

 

“We want this, what’s so bad about it”

 

“Everything. I don’t want this. I hate this and I hate you for being like this. Can’t you leave me alone?”

 

“Even if you beg me I can’t”

 

Kyungsoo still quite understand why it was so simple for Kris to chase after him like this without a care in the world. Imposing his wants and needs on a taken a man, as though he were free to just jump into bed with him because he suddenly felt like it.

 

Maybe that was the case because he had someone and Kris so evidently didn’t that he wasn’t experiencing the same issues as he.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to else to break it to him that he will never be guiltless enough to crazily indulge in his desires for him that he will continue to push him away because he’s happy with Kai and no one else could come in between.

 

"Even as I grow to hate you more”

 

There isn’t much he’d thought to say as he pulls away from him a faint gust of cool air, washing between them and it’s as though he could finally breathe.

 

"I don't care as long as you take the job and stay here with me."

 

He has it so easy. It’s far to easy for him to say whatever he wants without thought, to say things that he knows would hit him straight.

 

His breath catches as he brushes the loose bangs away from his face and kisses his forehead. They’d just been staring at each other for what had felt like the longest time when they were exchanging words that Kyungsoo had even forgotten how close enough they were to just touch.

 

“I can’t”

 

He barely manages to mumble as they break away from each other’s lips and Kyungsoo is unable to keep track of when and what started by whom.

 

"Stay. I know that you'll like it here."

 

This time he’s sure Kris kisses him, it’s deep and almost convincing and he can just tell by the way he comfortably moves into it, arms curling around his neck and his mind just goes blank. He couldn’t stop nor was he planning on doing so when he surprisingly had nothing more to say.

 

They fall back into with such ease as though they hadn’t even been going at each other mere minutes ago. They probably would’ve progressed until they’re going at each other again and again like a vicious cycle if it hadn’t been for a knock at the door.

 

“Shit, he’s meant to show you around”

 

Kris breaks away from Kyungsoo without much thought as he begins straightens them up. Kyungsoo can barely put two and two together at the moment, mind pretty much fried but does what he can to fix Kris’ collar tie.

 

“You’re going to have to decide before I let him in.“

 

He coaxes him for an answer hopefully he’s had the right effect on him. The job was well worth it if he casts aside his underhanded methods. He’s sure that on that basis Kyungsoo couldn’t resist taking him up on the offer.

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but think he’s been a bit too rash and emotional when it came to his decisions about the job put aside Kai’s feeling and Kris chasing him undoubtedly this is a one and only opportunity for him; a dream job.

 

He could handle Kai and he wanted to prove to him that he could do this. Kris on the other hand was a whole different ball game, especially given the current situation and he hasn’t even started the job. Kyungsoo feels like if he but the effort in he can detach himself from Kris’ prying arms and besides what time would the even to be stuck together with their demanding positions.

 

He’s not trying to justify himself but he doesn’t think he’d be at piece with himself if he doesn’t take this job; and if Kris were determined to chase him he’d do it with or without this job so…

 

“I’ll do it. I’ll take the job.”

 

 

 

-


	5. New Encounters [M]

 

 

 

**April 12 th**

 

 

"Lastly this is deputy hotel manager Huang Zitao's office"

 

 

Kyungsoo spent a good twenty minutes just trying to keep at the tail of the tall redhead; also referred to as Park Chanyeol and Kris' PA. He's been showing him around the hotel the highs and lows almost wearing him down with how grand it all was but just the thought of it had him giddy and excited to work.

 

 

He follows him into an office they'd passed once before; and paid no notice, finding a young male sitting at the desk diligently engrossed in his activities that even the incessant pings vibrating around the room couldn't seem to penetrate his concentration.

 

 

His aura was strong dull and covert a bit like Kris and for some reason that slightly intimidated him.

 

 

Without realising it himself he falls behind Chanyeol who notices with an amused snort. Kyungsoo holds back his frown much to his displeasure as Chanyeol doesn’t even try to conceal his bemusement.

 

 

To make matters worse Chanyeol feels the need to embarrass him further by practically trying with no avail drag him back to his side.

 

 

“Relax, he’s nicer than Kris”

 

 

Unsurprisingly that does nothing to comfort him in fact, he begins to wonder how life threatening it would be to rely on this Park Chanyeol and whether it’d be best to cut ties when this introduction ends. His internal debate is cut short with Chanyeol’s deep voice cutting through the silence of the room.

 

 

"Mr. Huang."

 

 

He clears his throat, getting the attention of the intended for just a brief moment before he turns away again promptly ignoring him.

 

 

At this point Kyungsoo is sure he wants nothing to do with these two throughout the duration of his stay. Chanyeol huffs with the bright smile still adorned on his features clearing his throat once more.

 

 

"Zitao"

 

 

He drawls in a tone that’s chirpier and almost sickeningly sweet. Kyungsoo isn’t sure he wants to understand why that is.

 

 

"Chanyeol you're here"

 

 

Zitao springs up with a small million-dollar smirk tugging at his lips acting oblivious to the fact that they’ve been standing here a few minutes already.

 

 

"Oh, you have company... how can I help?"

  
  


His smug grin falls as quick as it sets and the teasingly suggestive mirth in his eyes disappearing back into the dead concentrated gaze, he’d had prior; examining him in mild curiosity.

 

 

Kyungsoo is sure that Zitao is evil and Chanyeol was either blind or a compulsive liar because he feels like a dead man walking.

 

 

If one thing is for certain he’s not very liked by Zitao at the minute and it's understandable for him at least. It was something he’d gradually become accustomed to in his life. There wasn’t really anything special about him physically and even his attitude, he’d never managed to get along with anyone when he was in school.

 

 

But he doesn’t let this get to him because it isn’t as if he was trying to be a grand presence and create a social circle, especially with Kris; now boss, chasing after his relationship with a scythe.

 

 

Kyungsoo just wants to be under the radar doing his work well without problems.

 

 

“Sir – “

 

 

Zitao interrupts Chanyeol with a fairly deliberate cough holding his hand in front of them gesturing for him to continue.

 

 

"This is the new Kitchen Manager, Do Kyungsoo"

 

 

Kyungsoo bows with a smile. As much as he doesn’t want any attention, he hopes that this time he could at least give an appropriatelasting impression.

 

 

Needless to say, he’s passed on Chanyeol, knowing that any chances of good impression hit rock bottom when they were still well, gathering themselves the moment he walked in.

 

 

Thankfully Chanyeol was smart as good as he was observant and acted oblivious but Kyungsoo’s knew that he’d totally caught on.

 

 

"I'm assuming you're the great chef that caught my cousin's attention that I haven't heard enough about. Since you're here I hope we can get along"

 

 

Zitao chimes in amusement paying that little more attention to Kyungsoo. At first, he didn't care much for the little thing thinking he was just another PA or perhaps Jaehwan's temporary replacement; which he really should get a move on finding.

 

 

He can’t help his growing curious nature now that he has finally set eyes on the person who’s managed to catch Kris' undivided attention. It isn't easy to hook someone like Kris on fishing line and keep him.

 

 

He knew that for Kris to make such a fuss about their previous Kitchen manager in favour of this unknown man means something more than the norm. Zitao will admit he’s a little taken but he can understand it a little. The slight smile is a tease; the blatant disinterest is mysterious and charming especially on such an adorable looking face.

Kyungsoo’s smile drops almost instantly into a strange grin, he’s trying hard to school his emotions but it’s proving difficult the more the situation develops.

 

 

The deputy manager and Kris just had to be related. Kyungsoo prays to all gods that Kris keeps quiet about everything because this certainly isn’t the look he’s trying for on his first day; or ever.

 

 

“Whatever he said we’re not, irrelevant but I have a boyfriend but I also hope we can get along”

 

 

"He hasn’t said anything… but looking at things I don’t think he’d be fussed about the boyfriend thing because I’m not, right Chanyeol?”

 

 

His jaw drops slightly in obvious surprise glancing over at Chanyeol for a reaction. He rolls his eyes and turns away with cough to say the least and Zitao is still grinning at him with googly eyes.

 

 

Kyungsoo forces himself to refrain from dissecting the whole situation in favour of letting it pass, not sure how to begin derailing into something relevant to work or the job when Chanyeol refuses to indulge and Zitao is still gazing at him.

 

 

He rubs at his nape in second-hand embarrassment almost ready to dismiss himself because there’s not enough self-convincing that could encourage him to deal with this.

 

 

"Oh, Kyungsoo has Chanyeol told you about the test?"

 

 

"There’s a test?"

 

 

Kyungsoo glances between the two again ensure of exactly what Zitao means because Kris had failed to mention anything regarding to test or examinations being on the agenda and neither did Chanyeol.

 

 

His brain involuntarily whizzes through on quick facts and corporate knowledge he’d very briefly studied prior – sure he’d make no more than a good forty percent and desperately hoping it doesn’t affect his job.

 

 

"Don't call it a test Zitao, you’re being weird."

 

 

“There isn’t a test you don’t have to do it – “

 

 

"But then I’d label you my mortal enemy and probably make your life hard. Besides Chanyeol why is it you only call me by name when you’re insulting me”

 

 

"Your phone is ringing Sir"

 

 

He brings back formalities as quick as he dropped them swiftly ending the interaction. Kyungsoo sighs a shaky breath of relief when he stops the desperate ringing and answers.

 

 

At least whilst Zitao was distracted he could think of the perfect answers or better yet Chanyeol can for once not witness his worst moments and whisk him away but neither of those things seem to be happening.

 

 

"Relax, at most he’s going to ask you a series of nonsense questions which have absolutely nothing to do with a anything…”

 

 

“Where’s the catch, there’s always a catch”

 

 

“Fine… He uses your answers to gauge compatibility with him.”

 

 

“What, how am I – “

 

 

He rubs his nape again, practically chewing on his lip gradually losing composure. He wasn’t the type to be compatible with others in fact people usually gave him one glance and kept moving.

 

 

He’s now facing a situation where he needs mesh well with someone in order to have it easy. He couldn’t help but wishing that everyone else here is socially inept like him and just did their own things.

 

 

Chanyeol pulls him to side grabbing him by the shoulders. In a normal situation he would say something about this sudden physical advancement but then again this isn’t a normal situation and Chanyeol is clearly trying to help him keep together.

 

 

“Relax, trust me. It doesn't affect your job at all but it does influence how he feels about you.”

 

 

“Chanyeol I’m not trying to make enemies, I swear he said mortal enemies”

 

 

“Jesus. Okay, if it makes you feel better only 1% of people have passed this so-called test that’s Jaehwan and I and believe you me we're still reeling in regret."

 

 

Honestly Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to do with this information. It didn’t help nor make feel better. In fact, he was even more confused as whether to expect failure or suffer a loss from passing Zitao’s so called test. The only thing he could say for sure is that at least he is calm.

 

 

"So Kyungsoo…"

 

 

They break apart at the sudden mention of his name, Chanyeol stepping to the side suddenly pre-occupied with his phone.

 

 

"There’s a massive sale in Prada on the ground floor and Gucci is on the third, where would I be?"

 

 

Kyungsoo has stop the urge to sputter in laughter because this really was ludicrous, almost to the point that he was baffled as to what to answer. He gives Zitao a once over and sure enough he’s littered in brands a few shopping bags by his side.

 

 

He had no idea how to answer this, giving the deputy manager a quick once over, noting the brand-named bags lined up by the walls, a luxury suit cover hanging off the coat rack. He really didn't know how he should go about this figuring that skimming over it logically would be best.

 

 

"Well if I’m honest, neither.”

 

 

Zitao’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, it’s the first time he’d ever heard anyone answer the question like this and was keen to understand why Kyungsoo thought the way he did.

 

 

“Tell me what your reasoning is behind that”

 

 

Kyungsoo rubs his sweaty palms together biting his lip in thought, the answer came out of him so quick he’d barely given it enough thought.

 

 

“Assuming there's a flock of people waiting in line to get into Prada, I doubt you'd even give it a once over getting the business you had over with and purchasing whatever you wanted online because you're a busy man. It's convenient, less time consuming and not messy, “

 

 

“Interesting points but it doesn’t really touch what I was looking for…”

 

 

“If you meant brand wise, based on the story I don’t think you’d be keen on wearing what everyone else is regardless of the brand so Gucci. Please correct me but your glasses seem to be the brand. “

 

 

He knew nothing about brands; what was trending, affordable, out of his reach. Absolutely nothing about them and they didn’t really interest him but he figured that a case embellished in G’s of all forms could possibly mean Gucci.

 

 

"… No corrections needed they are indeed"

 

 

Zitao hums in deep thought and Chanyeol – well he was in his own world – Kyungsoo’s body gradually tensed as the seconds raced by without a word. He feared that he may have crossed the line over analysed and said something that he shouldn’t have.

 

 

He keeps his expression to a minimum gauging for anything from but there was nothing, his face de-void of any obvious expressions as he pieces together his nonsensical ramble.

 

 

Kyungsoo chastises himself mentally, cursing his loose cannon of a mouth and reckless brain because it really isn’t the time to making enemies with your boss’ cousin.

 

 

He couldn’t risk losing his job because of this. Naturally his pose falls into a bow, apologising for the thoughtless comments made.

 

 

"I'm sorry if I offended you, sir-"

 

 

"No, don't..."

 

 

Kyungsoo is held at bay by the interruption finding it practically difficult stuck between apologising further and standing upright when Zitao’s expression changes to a wide threatening grin frightening him far more.

 

 

He could barely keep track of everything with Zitao bounding out of his seat a good fraction of a second later and wrangling him into a tight bear hug.

 

 

He prays to all deities begging for forgiveness because there is no way he’s coming out of this alive and for not being able to stop despising Chanyeol for falling into a boisterous fit of laughter instead of saving him from such an embarrassing way to go.

 

 

"I feel… like you know me already. How can you be so perfect and squishy...?"

 

 

"Can I call you Kyungie... I'm gonna call you Kyungie.”

 

 

Zitao squeezes Kyungsoo’s cheeks together and coos at him before pulling him into another suffocating hug.

 

 

At this point Kyungsoo isn’t sure what he hates more the look of clear pity Chanyeol was giving him or the way he’d been laughing at his misery just prior. He’s never been a fan of hugs and hugs from strangers had to be the worst. He was the type to wave his hands and dodge and duck free huggers and never indulge in any of the events.

 

 

He’s pulled himself into another mental debate pondering on which Zitao he prefers, cold and covert or a hugging loving one and so far, the former is taking the lead.

 

 

"That idiot sure has sense. Don't have any qualms working here my Kyungie because I'm going to look after you...”

 

 

Zitao keeps rambling endlessly pulling him in and out of hugs and leaving Kyungsoo with no choice but indulge, reluctantly chuckling in response as insanity begins clouding his mind. His hands fall to his side when he no longer has any ideas on what to do with them.

 

 

There has to be some good points here which he certainly cannot see at this very minute. Zitao didn’t hate him at all in comparison to what he’d thought. He’s as soft as Chanyeol claims despite the prickly edge and hopefully he’ll be looking out for him.

 

 

"Kyungie I want you to feel at ease, call me Zitao"

 

 

He pushes Kyungsoo back slightly holding him at arm’s length by the shoulders.

 

 

Kyungsoo lightly shakes his head waving his hands in front of him as though he were offering more free hugs hoping that would throw him off. He really didn't think that dropping formalities was necessary and would’ve of thought that Zitao would watch over him from afar.

 

 

"Sir, I don't think-"

 

 

"Zitao, say it" He gives him a stern look and he couldn't help but sigh.

 

 

"Zitao"

 

 

"Perfect, I'm sure were going to be great friends"

 

 

Friends. Right not exactly what he anticipated nor was it on his agenda for the day but Kyungsoo quickly realised he didn't quite have an option to do otherwise, nodding absentmindedly; feeling far too shaken to turn it down.

 

 

"Okay, I think I should take you back to your office now, don't you think Mr. Do?"

 

 

Finally, Chanyeol – the asshole – sees sense and cuts in before the situation gets anymore awkward than it is, especially as Zitao has begun to ramble about things they should do together.

 

 

"Yeah, we probably should and Kyungsoo is fine"

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but thank whoever is making things work for him because the ringing phone is practically summoning Zitao back to his desk much to his evident displeasure and Kyungsoo finds himself stepping back just in case he tries to attacks him into another hug.

 

 

It’s nothing personal. Zitao appears to be a gentle giant but it’s overbearing and Kyungsoo fears that because he isn't really much of a talker or interesting Zitao would start backing way. That aside he’s excited and desperate to actually do some work.

 

 

"Right but please call me Chanyeol"

 

 

He nods with a smile they're just about out the door when he remembers to at least excuse himself properly but Zitao speaks up first with a hand over the receiver.

 

 

"Seriously Kyungsoo, we should go out drinking sometime and celebrate your new job."

 

 

“Sure…”

 

 

Kyungsoo hesitantly agrees unable to reject his boss' friendly approach and accustom himself to this new and sudden friendshipthing.

 

 

 

 

**April 17 th**

 

 

Kyungsoo finds the house encased in darkness upon his return. A faint shred of light seeps in the windows from the street lamps, leaving a sombre yet eerie effect. it brings a soft warmth and leaves a cold shiver as the light bathes off the darkened silhouette perched on their couch.

 

 

His hands are buried in his palms as though he’s been there for hours just thinking. Letting his thoughts consume him a mile a minute, almost drowning in its depths.

 

 

He feels awful; guilty almost, for stealing the smile off his lips parading around his new workplace with it. He loves it so much that he can’t help but feel guilty because Kai still hates it.

 

 

He despises it so much that the silent treatment they’d been giving one another is very much still active. This has to be the longest time that they’ve been at odds with each other. One on one side and the other on his own, no communication of any form as though they were at war and making their other petty arguments look like nothing in comparison.

 

 

It’s strange that in the course of a week they’d barely seen each other despite living and sleeping in the same house. Kyungsoo was never at home when he was and they were at home together Kai was usually fast asleep in their bedroom and long gone before he’d wake.

 

 

Kyungsoo has to admit he’s lonely and it’s gradually becoming unbearable coming home and expecting your lover and receiving nothing.

 

 

It’s unbelievable to think this is all because of a job, a dream that he’s fulfilling and revelling in every single moment.

 

 

“You’re back.”

 

 

His voice cracks. It’s dry and airy as though Kai hasn't said a single word all day; and if one thing is for sure between them words have yet to be exchanged.

 

 

If he were honest with himself, he’s tired of it all; the constant arguing and the frustrations.

 

 

Kai scoffs at the sound of his voice; a clear reminder of just how long he’s been sitting here waiting and desperate to tell Kyungsoo what is on his mind. He’d waited day after day for Kyungsoo to fall into him and admit his mistakes, beg him for his forgiveness but it’d never happened.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s pride and selfishness keep clouding his vision and he’s finally had enough to be the bigger person and get this off his chest.

 

 

“That fact that you never apologised means you took the job I guess”

 

 

He continues when Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, keeping up with the ridiculous silent treatment he’d started. Kai hadn’t needed an answer when he already knew everything.

 

 

He’d already spoken to Kris in hopes of encouraging him to retract his offer once again. Kris had the nerve to ask him what he’d expected him to do when Kyungsoo willingly accepted the offer. He bit back unable to believe his own friend went against him not just once but twice but Kris wasn’t having any of it.

 

 

Putting his issues with Kris to the side. The fact that Kyungsoo had chosen to keep it to himself means that he still doesn’t understand why he’d went against this in the first place.

 

 

Maybe he’s just as selfish for blocking Kyungsoo from his dreams with no clear explanation but he’s still disappointed that Kyungsoo didn’t follow his demands as a devoted boyfriend would do.

 

 

Kyungsoo flicks the switch bringing some of light back into the house, shuffling out of his outwear and into his slippers. He didn't think this was the right time to do this when Kai still seems so sprung about the job and didn't want to end up in another fight.

 

 

He sighs heavily trudging past the living room and planning on getting a drink when he realises that this is really getting out of hand and is messing with their relationship when surely it isn't worth that much.

 

 

They were never like this or this bad and Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to get back to where they’d been before this happened. He hopes that Kai could find it in him to come to terms that he’s happy and has accepted the job.

 

 

“I really like it there” Kyungsoo finally responds.

 

 

The truth and nothing but. The place was amazing, he has a great team and good staff around him. For once in his life he actually enjoyed his work and going to work. He enjoyed interacting and being with people and just being himself and people accepting and understanding that.

 

 

He’s having the time of his life and all the better because as expected he hasn’t seen Kris since the day he started and feels a little at ease – though he isn’t sure nothing wouldn’t happen when they next set eyes on one another because there’s just something he can’t quite explain.

 

 

“Seriously, fuck you Kyungsoo. I’m tired of all this shit. After everything we went through, everything and you still don’t give a fuck, about me and what I want for us.”

 

 

Kai ruffles his hair between his fingers fuming because hearing it from Kyungsoo himself makes him even angrier.

  
  


Kyungsoo sighs at his visible frustration making it very clear that Kai wasn’t anywhere near ready to accept this change. He walks around to the couch sitting by his side.

 

 

“This isn’t worth it, all this pushing away from each other. You know I’ve always wanted this; can’t you just accept that and be happy for me… I respect your thoughts but sometimes I need to my own make my own decisions, mistakes and whatever”

 

 

"Jong... talk to me"

 

 

He shifts himself so that they’re a little closer, close enough for their knees to brush together making them significantly more aware of each other.

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate taking his hand into his fingers intertwining as he brings them up pressing his lips to his fingers. It hasn’t been more than a few days, less than a week and he’s already changed in appearance. Far gaunter and more unkempt as though he’s has the worst of it; dark circles growing around his eyes.

 

 

He shrugs Kyungsoo off uninterested in the charms and affections he throws his way, especially if it's only for him to give up about the job.

 

 

“Why it’s not like what I say means shit anyway. You and I both know you don’t need it. Just keep doing whatever you want, you’re practically a single man living alone…"

 

 

“That's not true don't say that… Look, Jong I’m sorry.”

 

 

“Hey, c’mon just look at me,”

 

 

Kyungsoo coos, his free hand cupping Kai’s face between them and turning him to look at him.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

He huffs eyebrows furrowing and lips flaring into pout as he shakes Kyungsoo away from him again, eyes steadily trained on him puzzled by his actions.

 

 

It surely isn’t common for Kyungsoo to have even a shred of cuteness, a sweet aura and be apologetic all at once. Strange it was, he finds himself drawn in, enticed, despite his irritation.

 

 

Kai knew that he needed to resist everything and anything to ensure he got his side of the bargain. He couldn’t readily give in to Kyungsoo because he’s suddenly acting forward and coy with him.

 

 

“Sorry... I've just missed you.”

 

 

Kyungsoo repeats. He’s sorry for a lot, if he were honest with himself it isn’t because of the job because he has no regrets but he knows he has a lot more to be sorry for, things he knows that Kai will never forgive with these mere acts of affection. However swaying Kai like this over something insignificantly significant gave him a little more hope that maybe Kai could just forgive him, if he knew.

 

 

He misses him just as much as he feels apologetic. He’s running on the trip of guilt, running from everything.

 

 

He misses the way he used to feel when they were this close, the way he felt when they’d touch before everything spiralled out of control.

 

 

He missed it so much that he craves to recreate it and burn it in his skin that only Kai could have him feeling this way and no one else could come in between.

 

 

He’s leaning towards him pressing his lips against him and kissing him like should’ve been all this time, soft, sweet and full of need. Almost reassuring himself that they’re fine and they’ll get through everything together until he realises that Kai isn’t responding to him.

 

 

He’s almost scared that he doesn’t feel the same anymore that he doesn’t feel the same need as he.

 

 

Almost.

 

 

"I want you to know I'm still angry, don’t think that this kissing is going to solve anything– "

 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and doesn’t let him finish the impending rant cutting him off with a chaste kiss at the side of his mouth with a small yet mischievous smile.

 

 

“I know… Just kiss me"

 

 

He’s still upset and angry, there was no doubt about that and somewhat frustrated that his will was being bent and brushed to the side by Kyungsoo’s wide eyes and plump pouty lips.

 

 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer when Kyungsoo was summoning his desires to the surface.

 

 

He still couldn’t let go of the negative energy, channelling his rage into his touch smothering his soft kisses with harder relentless ones, Kyungsoo’s fingers lightly drawing circles into his skin and his own fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s hips.

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t think, the message he was trying to convey swallowed wholly by his boyfriend’s dominating emotions but he knew he needed this, the firm affirmation that they could be as loving and crazy as others regardless.

  
  


His palms press down onto his bare chest soaking in the sheer warmth radiating from his skin. They’ve been at this for a while five, ten minutes maybe more. Kyungsoo had lost track the moment he was tackled him down into he sofa and it wasn’t before long that he’d urged him to whisk him to bed and kissing him to oblivion.

 

 

He was sure he missed this, being with him and he’d been a mess without him. He has him here now and for some reason he feels the same or worse even; things in his mind cease to clear but he knew he needs this. He needs it to knock sense into him, to remind him; who was his and whom his body belonged to.

 

 

Kyungsoo dragged his fingers down his toned chest, muscles once ripped from dancing gradually wearing down with his desk job but that didn’t mean he loved him any less.

 

 

Their love hadn’t been a materialistic thing, that’s for sure, Kyungsoo had nothing to him for one but really it wasn’t Kai’s physique, his face or even his seemingly affluent background that sold him, nor was it even his personality; which is strange enough as it is but he believes so.

 

 

If anything, it was his determination. He was so sure that he could love him and he needed that he needed someone to depend on. He’s grown stronger since then; able to stay on his two feet, but he couldn’t deny that Kai had played a big part in that.

 

 

It’s just a shame that his fidelity was becoming a problem; or a person, trying evermore to wedge themselves between them that and the fact that he couldn’t seem to resist it.

 

 

He was weak, disgusting and weak, a leech to something and someone more powerful than him, someone that kept showing him what he could be, not just a shadow lingering, living and working behind his boyfriend, not Kim Kai’s boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo but Do Kyungsoo for himself.

 

 

He was going to make it up to Kai, make it up to him, showering with all the love he could think of. He needed them to make love to prove to himself that his infatuation with Kris was nothing more than a twisted form of lust filled admiration, that it was something expendable and Kai could give him that and so much more.

 

 

“I love you…”

 

 

It was faint brushed against the skin of his neck, Kai hadn’t heard but it was more for him than anyone else, reassuring himself whom he loved.

 

 

He rocked his hips ever so slowly on him looking up to find him rolling his head in pleasure, eyes shut as he told him to keep going but he wanted so much more than just this.

 

 

He wanted his undivided attention, he wanted Kai to look at him. He kept going, leaning down to kiss his lips once more, chaste, dragging himself down to his neck, tanned and unblemished, just goading him into leaving a mark that would scream, mine.

 

 

“Ow… What the fuck Kyungsoo”

 

 

His cry of pain startles them both surprised them both, Kai lunging back away from him and Kyungsoo falling into brief shock not having enough time to have his brain tell his teeth to let go.

 

 

“Sorry – I wasn’t supposed to. Don’t you like it?”

 

 

He’s not sure where to look anymore, Kai’s expression visibly soured and the mark bulging at him. It’s nothing like he’d expected, sore, splotchy and very unpleasant. He squints trying to ease the pain with his fingers only to be pushed away, Kai clasping his own hand over the mark.

 

“No. biting really… When do we, fuck – Just let me take over,”

 

 

He groaned in annoyance and Kyungsoo couldn’t help think it was warranted. He wasn’t sure what came over him. The more he thinks of it they don’t do that and never have.

 

 

In fact, it was something he’d grown accustomed to with the more he frequents with Kris. something tantalising, a release for pleasure and a symbol of claim of some sort.

 

 

How could he bring that into their relationship, he couldn’t expect Kai to have any idea of his sudden desires when usually they weren’t like this and when they were it was always what Kai wanted; his way.

 

 

‘Let me take over.’

 

 

He almost shudders as the words leave his lips, not all surprised, unhesitant and shuffling off his lap moving to the side and waiting for his cue.

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the darkening mark on his neck, bright and sore mocking him.

 

 

As though it were Kris himself taunting him for thinking of the way he unravels him whilst they're trying to make love. He isn’t even there but it’s as though he could hear his provoking words and see the smirk playing on his lips; because even now he’s still thinking of him.

 

 

He tightens his legs around his hips, kissing him back as much as could, but he could barely focus. They were supposed to making love. To embody their love into something physical, sweet, satisfyingly passionate but he felt vile the bile rising up his throat.

 

 

His mind dwells over how Kris has managed weasel into something like this, between the intimacy he and his boyfriend were sharing.

 

 

He was impatient rutting against him, eager to get off yet he seemed to be falling off, falling out.

 

 

He felt lost, like he was losing himself somewhere. At one point he was sure he wanted this that they needed this but he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

 

"Jong – I don't think –"

 

 

"It'll be quick, I'm almost there..."

 

 

He couldn't find it in him to tell him that he wasn't hard anymore, that he didn't think he ever was, ashamed that he even felt that way that he’d started something he realised he didn’t actually want in the first place.

 

 

He kept quiet, teeth digging into his lips. He felt full, filled to the brim. His eyes were watering because it just never seems to get easier, never seems to feel better every time they do this. He breathed a harsh breath, ignoring his boyfriend's pleasured groans and impatience as he rubbed up against him reaping his fill.

 

 

Kyungsoo willed himself to calm down and take it easy because he'll get used to the breach in a matter of time, when he was just about feeling better, he’d started easing himself in at a steady pace, the sheer force of it sending sharp jolts through his body somewhere between pain and pleasure.

 

 

He'd buried his face into the pillow with his hands grabbing a fistful of the blankets. He was throbbing, head spinning, questioning whether this was really the right thing to do when it didn't necessarily feel like so anymore.

 

 

His pain and pleasure were playing a fierce game of tug of war and Kai's inattentiveness and angered passion wasn't doing much to help.

 

 

He just wanted him to kiss him, touch him and embrace him gently with care and rough with passion. To look at him and pleasure him like Kris does and he wasn’t sure why he was still thinking of that.

 

 

Kyungsoo tunes out of his own thoughts trying to focus on Kai and his pleasure, the way he moans his name hoping that it would egg him on and make him feel that strong lustrous urge he’s looking for.

 

 

“Stop – It hurts”

 

 

He finally said something hoping Kai heard his muffled pleas over his pleasured groans and the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin.

 

 

He couldn't do it anymore, he could barely breathe with his face shoved into their pillows and the vice like grip of his hips were painful, his barely hard length rubbing against the sheets underneath him. He’s not enjoying this and he shouldn’t keep lying to himself anymore.

 

 

“Hold on, I’m almost done…”

 

 

Kai moans, slowing down just a little, his hands releasing Kyungsoo’s hips for his shoulders, holding him there as he continued thrusting deep into him, he was almost there; he could practically see his release.

 

 

Kyungsoo relaxes a little as Kai lets go of his hips only to tense again as he brings him onto his hands and knees. His worked body far too stiff to hold himself up, arms slumping down, he’s tired and his limbs were beginning to hurt but he didn't want to anger him further, it wasn't worth it.

 

Without much choice Kyungsoo keeps his quiet again, biting his lips hard and letting him continue riding out his release until he’s satisfied, exhausted and falling into bed.

 

 

“Fuck,I’m tired”

 

 

Kai groans snuggling into the sheets.

 

 

He hums back casting a quick glance over at his boyfriend; not surprised that he's already managed to find his slumber, brushing the damp hair away from his face.

 

 

Despite the fresh ache of his strained muscles, he forces himself upright taking a good look at himself, his skin moist, red and sore, few bruises here and there speckled along his limbs, looking as unpleasant as the whole experience was.

 

 

Kyungsoo shudders slipping out of bed ruffling his hair with a strong feeling that this was not exactly what he had in mind.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> I haven't updated this in a while...  
> I found myself stuck going through this chapter and re-editing, the words just weren't flowing together but I buckled down for a good 2 hours - going through H.E.R's two very big albums and managed to get through.
> 
> Whilst I'm in a good mood, I should get through the next chapter right..?
> 
> Until next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far and I hope you'll enjoy this trainwreck as much as I do.  
>    
> As mentioned earlier I'll try and add the chapters quicker on this platform to catch up with AFF since it's already gotten quite far.  
>    
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1038274
> 
> Until the next update ;)


End file.
